Chance Encounter
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: This actually is more romance. Jamie has sat for weeks watching him, not intentionally, or at least she would say she it wasn't. She never even expected a hello, not from him. Until he made his move. Now she is confused, scared and sexually awakened by him.
1. Chapter 1

She watched him everyday. He sat quietly in the corner booth. His breakfast was always the same, The bacon, egg and cheese sandwich on wheat. With a large cup of black coffee. His scruffy appearance would make you think he was some kind of deviant, but that wasn't the case. He actually worked at the local textile plant and had been since he was 16 years old. He was now 29…and she sat quietly as she did everyday in the diner before work and watched him as he ate his breakfast and read a new novel.

Daily he would enter the diner with a thick book, and eat and read. By mid week he would have a new novel. From this distance she could see it was a James Patterson book, but not see the title. He always seemed so captivated in the books he read.

His 6'4 frame would stroll in, speak to everyone and go to his regular booth. The hat he wore, he would remove and run his fingers through his amber colored hair so he could fluff it up slightly and then wait for his breakfast.. Agnes, a frumpy older waitress that had been working at The Swain Quarters Grill, would walk over to him and smile.

"The usual Dean?"

"You know it beautiful, how are ya?"

"I'm pretty good handsome, I will be back with your order in a few."

"Ok angel" he said as his smile widened. She loved how his dimples had a mind of their own. When he smiled at her.

Today she, Jamie, had moved to a different area. She sat less than two tables away from him. She wanted to get closer to him. She didn't have the guts to speak to him, she wanted to give him a smile or nod or something and hope he would acknowledge her in some way. Although she knew she wasn't his type. She had done some snooping…his type was the short, blonde teeny women, maybe a brunette every once in a while…but she had never seen him with a black girl, much less a black plus size girl. She knew that probably wasn't going to change.

As she sipped on her coffee she saw him glance up from his book long enough to give her a smile. Her eyes dropped immediately back to her table. Her mind began reeling Did he just smile at me, he couldn't have just smiled at me…no way. She mumbled to herself. She then looked up again and his piercing blue eyes were focused on her. Turning around she looked behind her, to her sides and other areas, because there was no possible way he was looking at her.

Placing a folded page as a bookmark Dean rose from his table. Jamie began to sadden a little because she assumed he was going to get his order to go and leave. Well until he stopped right in front of her table.

"Mind if I take a seat,"

Looking up Jamie said nothing, basically from mere shock. Dean had seen this look before. The dough caught in headlights look. As he eased in the chair in front of her he smiled a crooked smile that he used on all of his admirers.

"So how many more weeks were you going to watch me eat."

"What do you mean" she said looking into her coffee cup

"I mean, that for over a month now, Monday through Friday you have come in here and watched me. You have watched me eat, order, bring other females in here and not approached me once. That's what I mean."

"I…I haven't been ummm."

Agnes walked over to the table and patted Dean on the shoulder and handed him his plate. Looking at Jamie she smiled and shook her head.

"So you gonna tell me what's up, or you just gonna sit there and watch me eat."

"I mean, I was going to approach you at one point, but I saw your type and knew I wasn't it, so I didn't."

"What are you talking about?, I like what I like, but I am an equal opportunity man. Everyone has a shot."

"I have not seen you bring one big girl in here, so I assumed."

"Don't do that though, never assume anything about me."

Looking up at him, she smiled and he returned the favor. His dimples always made her fantasize about him. So this didn't change a thing. She began to stare at him, as he munched on his plate. Looking up they locked eyes and the attraction grew. Dean had always been very bold so this was no difference. Sitting up slightly he leaned forward and allowed his lips to brush hers, to see how she would react. Biting his bottom lip she kissed him openly. Dean reached over the table and grabbed her hair. Jamie moaned slightly under his kiss as his tongue broke the seal of her lips. The kiss became more and more passionate and Deans hands began to roam down her neck, to her shoulders and then cupping her breast in his hands. Jamie's fingers danced into his hair and entangled itself.

Agnes cleared her throat as she watched the display in front of her. Dean and Jamie both looked and Dean smirked.

"Sorry beautiful, I'm done bring me both checks I am taking care of them both."

"You don't have to pay for mine ummm."

"Dean…Dean Ambrose, and I know I don't have to but I want to, and whom am I paying for?"

*Jamie Prescott."

"Well thank you for allowing me to get a small taste, can I call you tonight." He said with a smile handing her his cell phone. Which she looked at with confusion, "Put your number in the phone if you agree." Taking the phone she looked at him and smiled. His blue eyes focused strongly on her and not the phone. Jamie continued to stare at the phone and her fingers began to type. Dean touched her fingertips softly and she looked at him, her hazel eyes glistening.

"I am going to take you out to dinner, so I need you to be dressed at about 8:30. Finish typing your number so I can head on to work."

Her fingers typed quicker as shock set in. "Your…taking…me out?"

"Tonight yes."

Handing the phone back to him, she smiled. Looking at the phone he checked the number and called it. Jamie's phone rang and she looked at it and saved his number in her phone. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him "Your really taking me out?"

"Yes tonight."

Dean kissed her on her forehead and headed to the plant, ready for a long day at work.

Dean entered the plant and headed directly for his office. People thought of him as a party guy, but in all honesty he was a home body. On his days off he would watch movies, go out to dinner, and at times head out to a bar. He wasn't really into relationships because of past situations. So he didn't allow too many to get close to him.

Since the age of 16, he had worked at Lowell's textile, a local company that created different mechanical items that were shipped to other states. Starting as a packer his first paycheck was 432.81 and he though he was rich. From that day forward he focused on working and making money. Initially he dropped out of school to take care of his family, and then at the age of 19 went back and got his GED and then decided to try college. In which he earned his business degree and computer analysts degree.

Fighting from the bottom of the barrel he wound up becoming the CEO of the company. Hard work, dedication and struggle were what motivated him. He was the "different" CEO, because he had experienced so many things in his life he knew what struggling entailed, so he unlike most hired the people that wanted to work. He had several felons working for him..his only demand was they stay on the straight path…one arrest and they were done. His foreman was a drug dealer named Dallas Coven, at least in the eyes of the judicial system he was a drug dealer. Dean offered Dallas a job right out of prison and within less than a year Dallas became his hardest working employee.

Sitting at his desk, Dean went through his mail and some contract information. He knew he had a few meetings today but planned on being out of his office by 4pm. His secretary Eva walked in quietly. Her skirt short and tight. She had been trying to get his attention for almost two years, but she wasn't what he was interested in. Dean had gone through his "skank" stage. Dating strippers, club girls that others saw as easy. She was that girl.

"Good Morning Dean."

"Good Morning Eva, what's on the calendar today?"

"You have a meeting with the board of directors at 9:30, a meeting with a vendor at 2:30 and lunch with your friends Seth and Roman at 12:00."

"Ok call the vendor and move the meeting with him up to 11. I need the afternoon free so I can get out of here at 4 today."

"Hummm, you never cancel or change your meetings, must have a date or something important."

"If you must know I have a date, so I want to be out of here at a decent time."

"Fine, I will be at my desk." She said slamming several folders on the desk in front of him.

"What is your problem Eva?"

The fiery latina flipped her hair and turned and looked at him. She was determined to get under his skin. "My problem is you Dean, you won't even look at me the way a man looks at a woman."

"Eva, I am not interested, I'm sorry, but I just am not."

Eva looked at him with a slight bit of hurt in her eyes, and Dean continued looking at his paperwork. Eva walked out and Dean focused on figures and other information he would be giving at the board meeting withing the next 39 minutes.

Jamie left the grill in shock. Her mind still reeling from the kiss she had with Dean. In public no less. The air today in Cincinnati was crisp, Jamie loved this weather and loved her home. She headed to her part time job working at a local domestic violence center. Walking in, one of the counselors, Tammy walked up to her with a new case.

"Hi Jamie, we had a new lady come in last night. We saved her session for you."

"Hey, what's the background." She said as she took the file in her hands and hugged Tammy fully.

As she sat and read the file, Tammy explained that the young woman, named Priscilla had been raped and beaten by her on again off again boyfriend last night. She got away long enough to run up the street from his apartment to a local bar that she visited often and the bartender called the police. As Jamie listened her mind rewinder back to her eight year ordeal with domestic violence. The slaps, the punches, the choke outs, the cheating, the lies.

With every young woman she counseled she was reminded of those moments and she was raw with everyone she spoke with about it, that drew young women to her and that made her give herself back to them openly.

As Jamie finished her session with Princess ( her new nickname for Priscilla) her phone buzzed. Not looking she answered

"Hi this is Jamie, did you need to report an abuse case, or do you need a counseling appointment, what can I do for you?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that greeting. What do you do for a living?"

"Im a domestic violence counselor. How can I help you Mr. Ambrose? I have a client in a few minutes."

"Are we still on for dinner?"

"I don't know are we?"

"Ohhhh, you're a feisty little character. Text me your address, I have something special planned."

As she smiled to herself and agreed, while texting him. "I am kind of excited."

"You should be, I go all out when I do my thing."

"Do you now," she said as she gnawed on her pencil and her imagination started to fly

"Yeah, I do. You know what's funny? After watching you watch me, for over two months I feel like I know you or something. Its weird, and you know what else. I want you. I want to taste your lips again."

Her mind reeling she fanned her face and breathed deeply. "I umm, I have to umm go, my next client will be here in a few minutes."

"Until later?"

"Until later."

On each end of the phone it amazed them both how quickly a chance encounter could change your life.


	2. Butterflies

As Dean and Jamie went through their day, neither felt overly rushed. Dean breezed through his meetings and was out of his office by 3pm. Heading to meet his best friends Roman and Seth, who were both in town for business. Roman was CEO of A'noi Enterprises which focused on his families heritage and wrestling lifestyle. Seth was CEO of Crossfit training. Although both of them loved the wrestling business the chose different paths than those around them.

Dean drove up to Main Street Bar And Grill parking in a side parking lot. He had changed his clothes before leaving the office. So he now wore a wife beater, his jeans and cowboy boots and his black Cincinnati base ball cap. He never wore a suit to meet his boys unless they were doing business together.

Dean, Seth and Roman had known each other for over 15 years now. Each knew what made the other tick. Seth was the one that always pushed Dean. He pushed Dean to rise above the mesa out there, and he pushed him to be better than him. Roman was the spiritual force in the group. He held on to two things more than anything. One his faith in God and two his faith and love for his family. They had seen the best of each other and the worst of each other. They had each others back through thick and thin.

Roman had helped Seth through the break up of he and his now exe fiancée, and both Seth and Roman had helped Dean through his battle with addiction. They knew that their friendship wasn't a manufactured, fake step over each other one. It was the real deal..non judging, and true. Which is why they hung as tight as lead.

Walking in Dean removed his shades and walked right over to his boys, who were in the midst of a heated conversation.

"Seth that is utter bullshit man."

"No it isn't Roman, besides you, I have not met a man that won't cheat at some point in their relationship."

"I call bullshit man, seriously, a man or woman can be faithful if they choose to. Just think with your head and not your dick…sure the chick your looking at may be bad as hell, but at the end of the day..the person you desire to lay down next to..should be the woman that never failed you…or left your side. Even when you messed up. Pussy has no face man, love does."

"I mean I was with Leih for seven years man, she was all that I needed but I found something else I liked. Am I so wrong for that?"

Dean then chimed in while taking a seat

"If she had caused the situation, then possibly not, but you were just letting the radar from your pants guide you, you were looking for a way out, so you cheated. That is the basis of it."

"Ugh! You two always gang up on me dang!"

"Not ganging up on you little bro, just giving you some knowledge, some grown man knowledge."

"Exactly" Roman replied slapping hands with Dean.

Seth looked back and forth between the two of them and blew out a long steady breath, and chose not to say another word. Which made Roman and Dean laugh loudly

Dean looked at Seth and smiled "look Seth, no one is downing you man. You're a grown man and mistake or not you will learn from it. I have done some serious wrong in my life to different women, I think we have all had that one chick that we hurt so badly that even if we tried, we could never forgive ourselves for. My thing is…if she cheats with you…she will cheat on you. Now maybe I'm wrong. Its possible. That's just my thoughts."

"So what you got planned tonight Dean? We hanging out since we are all here together for the next three days?"

"Not tonight man. I have a date."

Roman cocked an eyebrow and Seth sat straight up in his chair and both looked at him strangely.

"um dude you don't do dates, what are you on man? You feeling ok?" Seth said as he sipped his beer

"Jeesh, ok you remember that chick I told you about? The one at the diner?"

"The chubby, black girl you have been telling us about."

"Yeah her, well I confronted her today. She had that deer in headlight look at first man," he said with a smile remembering the moment he sat down at the table with her. "I honestly expected her to be crazy, or a little off at least, but honestly she is pretty cool. I kissed her man."

Seth and Roman busted out laughing loudly, which made Deans face turn a bright red.

"So what we are dating our stalkers now? Next thing you know your gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend. Man Dean you are crazy man." Seth replied

"Well wait though," Roman said cutting in "She really never followed you did she? She basically just watched you right?"

"Yeah that's what I mean Ro, plus she has something going for her. I gained mad respect for her today when I called her. She is a counselor at a local Domestic Violence center. Just that alone says something about her character."

Seth and Roman looked very impressed by his words, they hadn't seen him gloat on a woman in a long time. Not since Renee, whom he was totally in love with at one point and to this day very close friends with.

"She should be here in an hour we are going to leave from here and I am going to take her up to Rivers Creek park and we are going to sit and talk."

"Talk, talk Ambrose you don't talk to women."

"This one I will, this one I will for sure."

* * *

Jamie did her final phone interview for a new young lady who would be arriving at the center tomorrow, from Houston TX. Giving her the rules of the center she smiled as the young woman's excitement overflowed into tears over the phone.

Dean had texted her earlier to meet him at 5:30 at The Main Street Bar And Grill, so she knew this date would be a casual one. Gathering up her last few files, that she would work on after she got in from her date, she headed home to shower and change.

Walking into her house, her dog Justus (which meant Just Us) met her, wagging and excited. "Hey my little baby" She quipped gathering her little Shiatsu in her arms. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower and let it run for a bit, while she went and retrieved a pair of fitted boot cut jeans, and her favorite pink top out of her closet. Accented underneath by pink panties and a pink bra.

Watching Dean, had become a sport for her. She thought back, as she showered, to the night she was at the diner and Dean walked in with a brunette. Who was tall in stature. When Agnes came to their table she gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, which the young lady did not like. The mystery lady became rude with Agnes and Dean looked at her in confusion. He made a phone call and within less than five minutes a cab was outside and Agnes was sitting in the young ladies spot and Dean buying her dinner.

She didn't known what it was about him, but he just intrigued her.

Her jeans fit perfectly. Her silver hoop earrings were on point, and her dreads she wore up in a ponytail. It was now 430 and she knew she needed to leave to beat the five o clock traffic. So off she went to meet Dean. Not knowing she was meeting Roman and Seth as well

* * *

As she walked in Seth noticed her first by the door, looked as if she was searching for someone. Seth noticed her wide hips, the chubbiness of her arms and face and even the Pudge from her stomach. Kicking Roman he nodded towards the door, which Dean was not paying attention to because he was watching the game. Roman looked over and whistled.

"Dean, that's a lot of woman, you sure you can handle all of that."

Dean looked at Roman with confusion until he followed his eyes and saw Jamie standing there.

"Yeah, I think I can handle her pretty well." He replied as he got up heading her way. As he got closer she smiled. He loved how short she was, bending down he kissed her softly.

"Hey Sexy."

"Hey yourself"

"Come on, have some people I want you to meet." He said holding her hand .


	3. Steam

Jamie watched the back of Deans head as he pulled her towards two men who were extremely handsome to her. Her face turning red as she walked speeding behind him.

"Guys." He mumbled as Seth and Roman looked past him and to the miniature figure behind him. "This is Jamie, Jamie this is Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns my best friends, well the closet thing I have to true friends at least. "

"Really Ambrose?" Seth said as he towered over her. "Nice to meet you."

Jamie smiled, and shook his hand while Roman gave her a full hug, and Dean and Seth laughed as Jamie tried to figure out if she was in the twilight zone. "Damn your soft."

"Back up bro, back on up." Dean said with a smirk, Jamie stood frozen for a bit, her shyness had taken over, which both Seth and Roman saw. Dean extended his hand to the chair to his right and Jamie sat quietly watching the football game while the guys chatted and chugged on their beers.

Dean would periodically look at her, which she felt and would look at him and smile, or touch his hand.

"Son of a bitch, come on Cowboys get your head into this game. " she yelled, which made all three look at her, Roman looked at Dean as to say, this one is a keeper. Seth nodded at the notion and Dean laughed. Realizing she was on display she knew it was time to step up her people skills real quick. So she took a long breath and dove in.

"So what do I need to tell you guys about myself, because I know that men talk just like women. Which in turn means Dean probably told you I am his diner stalker."

Dean took another swig of his long neck Budweiser, saying not a word. While Roman and Seth laughed loudly. Romans eyes softened and he gave her a full once over for the first time. "Whatever you want to tell us little lady."

"Well let's see. I am 42…" at this point all of them stopped. Including Dean and stared at her. "Yeah I'm 42, you never asked my age. So I assume your younger than me huh?"

"Yep, but age is nothing but numbers, so I honestly don't care. Now if you had said 52 or 62, one I would have wondered what planet sent you here, then found a reason to end this now."

"anyway, no kids, once married, sports fan…football being my favorite," this caused Roman, who was a previous football player, to give her a high five, which made her smile. "domestic violence counselor, not really a big talker about things, not too overly emotional, but not cold hearted. I don't party…kind of a homebody, I don't drink unless it is an occasional glass of wine."

"I have to apologize to you," Seth said after taking a sip of beer.

"For?" Jamie said as she reacted to a call on the television screen

"Well, sometimes I have a habit of looking at people, and prejudging them. Its never intentional though."

"Oh, you mean because of my weight?"

"Kind of…well yeah."

"Its cool Seth, I'm used to it. I mean people see this," she said pointing to her body "before they see my eyes, smile or anything. Its cool."

Although Dean had something else planned the two of them felt totally comfortable sitting and talking with Seth and Roman. So a majority of their time was spent at the grill. All of them ordered something to eat and finished watching the game.

Dean decided to get a roundhouse american burger. Which consisted of a quater pound of meat, lettuce,tomatoes, onions and mayo and you could add chilli if you wanted to and added to that was his guilty pleasure a large order of steak fries..which he piled ketchup on as soon as it arrived. Roman ordered a beef house snack plate which consisted of a t-bone steak with a baked potato on the side and Seth orderd a club sandwhich plate that came with steak fries and a dessert to boot. Jamie was in her zone watching the game so she ordered game day food. A plate of fire wings with ranch dipping sauce and an order of fries. She had a habit of dipping her fries in ketchup and mayo so she didn't change because of the company she was keeping tonight.

Roman had seen this before so it didn't phase him at all, it did however make Dean and Seth stare at her.

"Don't knock it til you try it."

Dean looked at her again and took a steak fry and dipped it in the strange mixture and ate it. He was silent for another second and then his face lit up. "Seth try this man, its good.", this made Seth cock his head to the side and look at Dean like he had lost his marbles. "Try it."

Seth dipped his fry in the mixture and nibbled on the tip of it, and scrunched his face up, "I don't like it man." Well I do he said smiling at Jamie. "Do you now," Jamie said as she nibbled on her fry. "Yeah, I like it a lot." He moved closer to her and forgot where he was as he began to gaze at her lips closely. Kissing her softly she reacted to him without realizing it. Her body tensed and he felt her lips quiver slightly under his kiss. His tongue touched the tip of her lips quickly and she moaned under his spell. She darted her tongue against the seal of his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip which caused a grunt to escape from his chest.

For the second time in a day they were interrupted as Roman cleared his throat to wake them up. Dean opened his eyes and Jamie backed away from him, they continued to linger and stare at each other for a second or two longer and then Dean looked at his friends.

"I think its time we go." Dean said with softness in his eyes. "I don't know how long she will deal with me tonight before she gets tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you."

Roman and Seth looked at them and nodded at them both. Dean rose and threw $50.00 on the table and took Jamie by the hand. She didn't hesitate to rise from her chair and follow him quietly.

"Where do you want to go?" he said leaning her against her car. Kissing her again fully he felt her go limp in his arm. Another moan left her throat and she allowed him to grind himself against her. Deans hands slid down her back to the curve before her butt.

"I want to go to my house, I want to spend the night with you honestly." Jamie said as she kissed his neck.

Dean backed away and stared at her, his eyes a sea of blue looking at her as if he was in a trance. Jamie leaned into him and took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked softly. A sound escaped from his lips and his body tensed. Leaning against him she felt his hardness against her thighs. Which made her moan against him softly. "I want you so bad, I have wanted you since the first day I saw you. I fought it though. I had to."

"Why?" he said as his eyes lingered upon her.

"I will explain later, can we go?"

"Leave your car here…"

Piling into his Chevy Malibu and she began giving him directions to her house. She gave him left turns an right turns until the reach Macillion Blvd. As they pulled up in the driveway he was taken aback at the beauty of her home, before him stood a three story home. The front of the yard was outlined with flowers of different type. The outside was a light brick color that was shuttle and not over bearing. Her shutters were a burgundy color that matched her door an window seals perfectly.

Entering her house he looked around at the decoration, which was accented by the colors pink and white. It was not a very frilly, female oriented place, but you knew this was not the home of a bachelor, and a woman loved here. In the middle of the living room was a Cowboys poster that had been signed by members of the team. It was framed in a light pink frame and hung perfectly. Throwing her keys on the table she told Dean to have a seat while she headed into her kitchen. She clicked on the television and ESPN appeared on the screen. Hearing her in the kitchen he assumed she was getting something to drink because he heard all of the movement and heard ice clinging in a glass.

As she stepped back into his view he realized she had taken her hair down. Dean had really never been with a black woman before, although dreads were not new to him seeing them on a female was different. Her dreads hung around her face, about 5 inches past her neck. She walked in with a glass of jack Daniels on ice in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Dean watched her closely.

Leaning back she smiled at him and he began to relax. The smell of her perfume filled his senses as he took a sip of he drink and leaned back on the couch.

"Can I kiss you now?" Dean said with a smile. Which got nothing verbal but he could tell she wanted him to kiss her. Placing the glass on the table he leaned close to her and inhaled her. Jamie's eyes closed as the smell of Jack Daniels escaped his lips as he brushed his lips upon hers. His hands touched her cheek and she could feel all the work from his past embrace her. His hands were not delicate, they were calloused and rough, but they aroused every part of her. Shivering she moaned his name softly under her breath.

"Can I have you?" he groaned touching the nape of her neck "I want every part of you tonight."

She moaned as her body began to feel his hands making their way to her thighs. Slowly unzipping her jeans he reached inside of them and she took a long breath. Dean watched her react as he touched her. The wetness from her overflowing onto his fingers. Every part of him wanted to take her right at that moment, but time made him wait. Jamie opened herself to him slowly and the tightness of her surrounded his first and index fingers. Jamie looked in his eyes as her body reacted to his touch. Staring at each other they left control at her front door. Her hips rose as she came close to climax. Yet suddenly she stopped him.

"Dean stop." She moaned, and he did as she asked with confusion on his face.

"Whats wrong Jamie." He said taking another sip of his drink

" Look, before we go any further Dean. I have issues. Serious I will stop talking you you just because, issues."

Dean looked at her again and sipped on his drink. "What are you talking about."

"I am a basket case and I choose not to get involved because of it. I don't trust at all. When I did trust it got me shot in the foot, so I have made a choice to do things my way, and my way is the way I live."

Dean looked forward "Ok, what's your point?"

"I'm just letting you know who I am that's all."

"So what made you feel like you can't trust?"

"Men…abusive, cheating and lying men, I just got out of a relationship with one of you men, and I won't go into details because its dead but at the same time I will say it caused me to say forget men and all the crap you guys bring with you."

"Well first I'm not them. second I don't trust either…it took years to trust the people I do trust now. I am not trying to jump into anything with you, I am trying to get to know you, trying to understand you better, and see what you are looking for and how to get there. I have no idea where this is going."

"I don't either."

"what are you looking for?"

"More than you can give, probably."

"That's not what I asked you Jamie."

"I honestly have no idea. I mean I have been single for a long time."

"Once again, we aren't talking about a relationship," Dean said as he sat back giving Jamie a look of lust. At this point he was truly fighting himself from touching her.

"I know Dean, I…I want you so damn bad right now…maybe you should go."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I will get by to get my car in the morning, I should have stopped staring at you a while ago."

Jamie rose to walk him to the door, her breath ragged. As she turned around to face him, he saw something in her eyes begging him to kiss her and he took the hint from her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. She leaned against the wall behind her and kissed him back. Grabbing his shirt she began to tug at it. Dean instantly raised his arms allowing his wife beater to slide over his head and onto the floor. Jamie stepped back and stared up at him, both of them breathless. Jamie ran her fingers across his chest. She bit her bottom lip and ran her index finger down his chest to his zipper on his jeans.

"you still want me to leave?" he said looking down at her.

Her answer was kissing him as she guided him back over towards the couch. Dean was over all the talk, he wanted this. Slipping out of his jeans he watched her. She decided to take her spot under him so she laid down on the couch and invited him into her space. Laying on top if her, he placed only half of his weight on her. Their kisses became fierce and full. Deans tongue tickled her neck as he moved down towards her breast. Using his teeth alone he moved her bra away from her nipple and began to suck on her nipple softly.

Jamie moaned loudly in the groove of Dean's neck. This made him continue as he continued. His hand slid down her stomach and into her jeans. Entering her slowly Jamie screamed as his fingers slipped slowly backwards and forward inside of her. Her hips met each movement and he became more and more turned on as he watched her.

"When's the last time Jamie." He said pushing his fingers deeper into. Which made her shiver as she got closer and closer to a climax.

"Whatttt?" she replied in a complete moan

""The last time you have been with someone Jamie, when was it? Your so tight, when was it?." He growled sliding her jeans off with his one free hand.

Still in a moment of lustful passion she blurted out exactly what he wanted to hear. "four years Dean, four years."

Dean took his time from that point on. As her jeans lay on the floor beside the couch, he kicked them to the side and released her breast from his lips. Sliding kisses and his body down her torso her legs wrapped themselves clearly around his neck. He continued to p!at with her with his fingers and then took the tip of her love into his mouth. As her eyes rolled back into her head she screamed his name loudly and grabbed the auburn hair that was now seen between her legs, The first orgasm came quickly, and the second and third came in waves. Yet the last one before he entered her and claimed her body as his full playground was the most sensual for them both. As Dean ran his tongue back and forth over her clit, he finally took the full time to taste her. Entering her with his tongue he allowed Hus tongue to take the place of his fingers. Her hips rolled back and forth over his tongue, and he curled and moved it inside of her. Waves and waves of emotions and desire began to flow between the two of them. Jamie screaming louder and louder and Dean allowed her body to become his. He wanted to savor every second of this moment.

As he tasted her, flashbacks of the first time he noticed her watching him flashed in his mind, the first time she trying to hide the fact that she wanted him…the first time he brought another female into the diner and she got jealous, all those first times lead to this…as the images rolled through his mind his concentration was focused on making her orgasm completely mind numbing.

In the midst of tasting her he had already maneuvered a condom onto himself, without her even knowing. He continued tasting her until he felt her walls closing in on his tongue and slowly before she could come he entered her. Her legs wrapped around his waist he buried his mouth into her neck and bit down as the sound of their moans filled her living room. Her wetness was driving him insane. He AAT up and watched her dig her nails in a pillow on the couch. On the floor on his knees he had positioned himself, and the bottom half if her body was his to maneuver. His thrust brought out screams that Dean had never heard erupt from a female.

She was so into it, he thought to himself as she began to meet his thrust with thrust of her own. His arms braced him on the edge of the couch and she braced herself on the edge of the couch by holding His arms and balancing herself. The more she moved, the harder he got. Ever second bringing them closer to exploding.

Dean dug his fingers into Jamie's thighs and sped up his motions and Jamie knew he was about to cum, this made her release herself with him. Dean groaned her name the closer he came until he could not wait any longer. The explosion shook them both and the fell on the floor, Jamie on top of him this time, as sweat drenched her carpet.

"Will you stay with me tonight Dean?" she whispered as they caught their breath

"I hadn't planned on leaving anytime soon Jamie." He whispered back

Jamie sat up looking at him "I want more…"

"Then take what you want Jamie, if you want me, take me." He said with lust filled eyes.

"I do want you Dean, so bad"

"Show me how bad you want me, control me."

Sitting up on his hips, a new condom replaced the old one, and she maneuvered herself down on him and began to ride him. Watching her made him lust for her. Grabbing her dreads he pulled her head backwards held her in that position as he watched her breast bounce as she threw her body harder and harder against his.

"Show me how bad you want me Jamie, show me you can handle me." He growled wit a thrust from below, which made her knees buckle. She dug her nails into his chest and shook his hands free from his grasp so she could look at him. Looking into his eyes she rocked back and forth. Her clit touching the base of him as she rode him. Sweat formed in a pool on her chest. Her hips rocked back and forth and his hands gripped her.

Jamie had never ever craved a man, she had never wanted a man like this, yet she craved this man. Every fiber in her screamed for him. Her body shook and her mind reeling. Looking back down at him, his eyes were closed and he was getting harder. His body stiffened, his breathing ragged. His nails cutting her skin as he dug them into her flesh, his trust meeting hers she felt him…she felt him peaking. She ground harder and harder onto him, his teeth grinding as he growled her name. The sound of him made her go quicker and harder, "I'm cumming, don't stop Jamie, I'm cumming!" slamming into her she allowed herself to watch and she threw her head back and joined him as they both lost themselves for a second time.

As the morning came, both of them, sore and tired from continuous sessions slept. Dean on Hus side, Jamie behind him holding him. Jamie stirred and Dean reached back for her, "Where you going?"

"To use the bathroom and then to fix us some coffee, how do you want your cup?"

"Black, no cream, no sugar."

As she headed downstairs, Dean took a look around, and he was at peace being here, with her. Yet only time would tell.


	4. Opening Up

After eating and drinking coffee, Dean and Jamie went back to sleep. Both decided this was going to be the say they didn't go into either office and didn't take any calls. Deans phone went off several times, and he looked at his phone and said not a word. Finally Jamie told him to pick the phone up because it could have been an important call, which it wasn't.

"Dean Ambrose, is this an important call?"

"Mr. Ambrose are you coming into the office today sir?"

"No Eva I will be back in on Monday, I had some plans that I had to attend to." He said as he looked at Jamie looking at him smiling.

"Ok sir, you had two meetings, do you want to reschedule for next week?"

"Yes."

"Alright bye."

Dean could tell that Eva was still upset because she was not giving her the attention that she wanted. Yet honestly he did not care. There was nothing about her that appealed to him in any way. So he disconnected the call and looked at his text messaged.

"Jamie, let me call Roman and Seth, they called ok baby."

"Ok, I have to call the office anyway, just for a check in."

Dean called Roman who was with Seth at his house waiting for Dean to come home from the night before so Roman had a few choice words for him.

"Hell you at Ambrose." Seth said in the background while Roman was laughing on the phone

"Tell Rollins to mind his business."

"Man, where are you though?"

"I'm at Jamie's, I spent the night. I will be back sometime tonight…well maybe."

"Ok, cool so how was it? I mean…I have never been with a big girl man."

"Mind fucking blowing man, mind fucking blowing."

Dean watched her as she walked around in her underwear. She was totally beautiful in her own way. Her mocha complexion, even the few rolls that she had were sexy to him. Her dreads swung as she walked back and forth talking on the phone. She had a serious look on her face and he could tell that she was in a seriously deep conversation. How could she know so much about Domestic Violence and why? He knew about it. He had witnessed it first hand during his younger years, but had blocked it out because he just didn't have the time to make it a part of his daily life. He chose to block a lot of things, and keep them to himself.

This was his defense mechanism against the world. It made it easier for him to sleep at night and for him to focus on what he had to do to not have these things be a part of his life again. Watching her he was becoming aroused. The power in her walk, the straightness of her spine. The way she was carrying herself and the authority in her voice was making him want her right now. Why he didn't know, but there was something about her that he thirsted for.

"Hey Rom, dude I gotta go, I gotta make the most of this…I want her right now man..like I want her I will see you guys tonight…maybe." Roman had no chance to respond because Dean had disconnected the call.

Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her hips. Her voice became shaky on the phone call she was on. She held her composure but could feel his hardness behind her as Dean ground into her.. Jamie let out a low groan and turned to face him. Tilting her head to the side she mouthed out to him that she was on the phone and he looked at her to let her know she needed to get off. Rubbing his hands across her hips down to her love he began to toy with her as she talked. Leaning he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Looking at him as his eyes locked with hers and she knew she was not going to win this fight so there was no need trying.

"Jackie I have to go ok. I will see you Monday, my phone is open for emergency calls only ok?" she said hanging up the phone.

"Dean, you were so wrong for that."

"Why was I?," he said placing his fingers deeply inside of her "I didn't do anything but almost make you cum. Whats wrong with that huh." He replied as his thumb made circles around her clit.

"Didn't we do enough of this last night?" she said leaning into his chest as he continued to tease her. Jamie looked at him and smiled wanting him more and more and he knew she was ready for more. Dean wanted to take her fully and she wanted to be taken, and he did it right there against the wall. Looking into his blue eyes she was taken by him. His features she sketched into her mind as he watched her.

His lips were perfect, when she kissed him, they just felt right. His hair was always ruffled, which she loved. She had seen a picture of him in a suit and tie in Cincinnati Monthly, a local business magazine, in it he wore a blue suit that fit his frame perfectly his right hand in his pocket and left hand was pulling at the tie as if he was ready to leave work. His hair was slicked back in an executive style, but his auburn sideburns shown beautifully. She found this man attractive but she found this man in front of her, the one that was now biting on her neck while entering her on this wall as she braced herself for each thrust. The one that was digging his nails into her as she held onto him as he exploded with her in a complete lost level of lust. She felt crazy, a tad bit unstable..but she liked it, she liked it a lot.

As they finished Dean released her from his grip and Jamie made her way to the bed and sat against the headboard. She looked at Dean and he knew it was time to get serious so he sat down by her feet and grabbed her hand.

"What's up, what's on your mind Jamie?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean I had no idea that this was going to happen. I always thought that I would just watch you, come home, cum to your image in my mind and go to sleep. That is really all that I thought would happen. Now your sitting here, with me and I am just confused."

'Why over think this though. We are having fun. I like this, plus the same way you were watching me, is the same way I was watching you."

"No you weren't." she said in disbelief

"Yeah I was. The first day I noticed you, you had on a paid of jeans. Your hips were so soft looking. You walked into the diner and were on the phone. I watched you sit down and talk for almost an hour. You didn't even notice I was there for a little over two hours and I loved it, because as long as you didn't see me you were yourself. Then you took your hair down and I got so hard watching you. You walked past me going to the bathroom and your purfume made me want to follow you into the bathroom and fuck you in the stall. I like the shyness of you but I love the power you have. Damn I want to fuck you again right now. " He said turning away from her. Which made her smile to herself.

"You know the first time I noticed you Dean?"

"When?"

"You walked past me, and you were in a bad mood, you could tell, because you were a little loud when you talked. Even to Agnes. Yet, when Agnes hugged you to make you feel better or seem better, you let her. She just hugged you and eventually she made you smile. That made a big impression on me about you."

"I remember that day, and I did have a bad day that day, I had just broken up with my ex fiancé. It was hard we had been with each other for almost four years."

"Four years, woah, why?"

"I kind of really don't want to talk about, but let's just say we had met the end of the road. We are friends though, I think I will always love her in a way though."

"Wow, so are you even over her?"

"Yeah, totally. By love her I mean love the person she was in my life at the time. I mean she brought me out of my preverbal shell. She literally made me start becoming more open to things in general, so I had to respect her and thank her for that. In love with her no, love her for who she was at the time and what she did yeah."

Jamie smiled at the way he talked about his ex, she did not ask anymore questions.

"So what is your story, I am kind of interested in knowing you." Dean said with a smile

"Well, there isn't a lot to tell, I mean I have had several relationships of course, caused me to not trust men, caused me to become like men really doggish and insincere about things."

"What the hell happened to you Jamie, I mean was it that bad?"

"Yeah it honestly was. Dean I was in two physically and mentally abusive relationships. It was the hardest thing, well one of the hardest things I have ever gone through, it also made me very cold. Until I started working at the the center with women like me, that changed my life. I was able to care again. I went celibate, at least until I met you." She said smiling at him, and she could see the color rise in his cheeks. "Why are you blushing Dean?"

"I don't know, I really don't"

"I guess that rant from last night was because I really am scared of where this is going."

"Don't be, I won't hurt you. That's a promise."

"Dean never make promises that you can't keep, and that one you can't"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you don't know me well enough to know what can hurt and what can."

"Ok well I promise you this, I will not consciously do anything to hurt you."

"That's much better"

Touching her face, Dean found himself staring at her, she was staring right back at him and the connection seem to rear itself at that moment. Neither wanted to take their eyes off of each other. Neither wanted this to end. Dean leaned in and kissed her softly and she allowed him mouth to overtake her. She laid back and enjoyed the taste of him. The weight of his body on her. The way his hands seized her hair, the way he roamed aimlessly from her hips to her breast and just continued to kiss her. Dean loved the feel of her softness, how she tasted just as beautiful as she looked, he loved the way she understood him. The was she felt under him, was he falling for this stranger so quickly? It couldn't be that..it was too early. Coming up for air Dean looked down into a hazel pair of eyes. Her smile overtook him and her dimples showed themselves. He brushed his hand across her face and decided to stop where he was before he took her again.

"You hungry, I'm hungry and I haven't seen Agnes, she might hunt me down if I don't at least stop by."

"Cool lets go."

The two of them took a shower together and after getting dressed headed to the diner.

As they walked in, holding hands, Agnes smiled and walked over to them before they even got to Dean's normal booth and smiled.

"Dean you cheating on me with this here pretty girl?' Agnes said as she walked to them

"Agnes! No baby you know you're my number one babe."

"And don't you forget it, what can I get for you two."

Jamie and Dean looked at each and laughed and began ordering their breakfast. Holding hands and talking Agnes patted Jamies shoulder and then hugged her before walking away. To get their order.


	5. Bones

As they sat and talked Jamie actually had a great time listening to Dean. He smiled and his dimples were infectious. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time. As her phone rang she did not really pay attention to it, but then she realized that it might have been one of her clients calling from a private number.

"Hold on Dean this might be one of my clients. Hello"

"Who is this guy your with, I fucking told you that you could not be with someone else and I not find out."

"Wha..how did you get my number and where are you Adrien?"

"Don't worry about where I am, I told you that you were mine and I would always find you, somehow some way."

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone and never call or talk to me again."

"You don't have that power to tell me what to do. I tell you what to do. PERIOD! NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH?"

"You have NO CONTROL OVER ME ANYMORE ADRIEN! So leave me the fuck alone or I will call the police and tell them you are harassing me again, I have a restraining order and a gun play with me if you want and you will see both. Got that!"

"Let me tell you something Jamie, I will find you, I will make you mine again, I heard your dating someone and if I see him he is dead you got that."

"You come near him and I promise you it will be the last time you see daylight. You will either be six feet under the jail or six feet underground its your choice now leave me the fuck alone." Jamie said in a calm but irritated voice as Dean looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell was that about Jamie?"

"One of the reasons I do not trust men, my ex Adrien. He got my number some how, he is restricted from calling and seeing me."

"What did he say?" Dean said with a look of concern on his face

"Nothing important, can we go hang out with the guys or something." She said in a low tone as tears began to form in her eye.

"Jamie..talk to me"

"Theres nothing to talk about Dean, nothing at all. In fact I have to go, I..I need some time alone I will call you later"

Dean tried to stop her but she ran out of the diner too quickly for him,running to the door she was already pulling off and he could not catch her. He was totally confused by what had just happened. Who was Adrien and why was she so afraid. As Agnes came back to the table with both of their plates Dean sat confused and a little hurt that she was gone.

"Where did Jamie go?"

"You know her name Agnes?"

"Yes I have known Jamie since she was a little girl, I am close with her family, her dad Thomas is my doctor, where did she go."

"She got a call from some guy named Adrien, and she bolted I am not sure what happened, she was yelling on the phone and then boom she had to go. I guess she is still in love with him or something." He said pushing her plate to the side and staring at his.

"Adrien called her, did she actually say his name or?"

"Yeah, she did wha..what do you know about this guy Agnes?"

Agnes sat down, her face creased with concern. Her gray hair hanging tightly around her face she shook her head "Dammit, he is supposed to leave her alone and not contact Jamie again."

"Agnes? What the hell is the deal? Tell me"

Agnes looked into the sea of blue staring back at her. She had always like Dean because he reminder her of her son Charles, his mannerisms and the way he talked. Even his love for books reminded her of Charles so when he came in she doted on him because of the similarities and this was no different. She assumed Jamie had not told him the full story so she had to be delicate about how she went with this. This was Jamie's private business but Dean also needed to know what he was getting himself into.

Sitting down quietly, Dean could see the look on her face and he waited.

"Dean, Adrien is a bad person and he made Jamie's life a living hell for a period of five years, and no one knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Adrien abused her for five years Dean, five long tormenting years."

"Abused her?"

"Yes, some days she would come in her with a black eye, busted lips, her arms bruised up, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. When it started getting around town she stopped showing up publicly. He had her hidden away like a martyr. She was scared for her life."

"Shit!"

"It started slowly from what her mother told me. He got mad at her for not talking to him in the "right" way and he slapped her. She threatened to leave and he begged her to stay, he told her he would never do it again. So because she loved him she did."

Dean sat in disbelief hearing the story , and his blood begin to boil knowing that this guy had touched her in that way and that he still had some hold on her to keep her in fear.

"Dean, from there, it got worse and worse. He didn't want her to even come here to the diner unless he was with her. Eventually talk got bad around town so they moved to Cleveland, I didn't see my little baby for a year. Her mother told me one night she called crying, she wanted to come back home. Adrien had beat her senseless Dean, he put her in the hospital, and threathed to kill her mom and dad, and her little sister Destiny, she felt that if she came back to them he would follow through with it. So she did everything he asked with no questions and he beat her daily. This night she was tired. He had broken one of her ribs and knocked out two of her teeth. So she was done."

"Agnes please stop, I don't want to hear anymore, please." Dean said as his mind flew into a rage. "What man would do that, what man would touch her like that..who does he think he is!"

"I just thought you should know so you would know, its not love that upsets her with him Dean, its fear. She has a retraining order against him, but periodically he pops up. Last year around Christmas he got her address and showed up at her door. He busted her windows open and she was asleep. She heard the commotion and called the police and she had a hideaway in her closet so he couldn't find her..she has one in every home she moves to this is her third home and third move and now she may be on the move again."

"I gotta go Agnes, I have to go find her."

"Dean don't tell her I told you ok."

"I wont sweetheart, I will wait for her to tell me."

"And Dean," Agnes said as she caught his arm before he walked away. "Take care of her heart baby she is bruised beyond repair, just mend her up a little ok."

Dean turned and looked at her, towering over her he smiled and hugged this short stout woman who had become like an older mother figure to him. "One thing I don't do Agnes is give up on people she is one thing I won't leave, unless she tells me to." He said kissing the woman's forehead as he walked out.

As Dean left, Agnes collected the plates off of the table and the $65.00 Dean left for her, He did that daily, ordering $13.00 worth of food and leaving $50 to $60 dollars on the table, of course the residual being her tip. "He reminds me so much of my Charlie, so dang much of him." She said walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie ran from one place to the other in her home, gathering clothing, she had to get away, she knew he was close, she knew he would find her..he always did…last year he found her, the year before that ..he found her…he even tracked her down in New York, she wouldn't be the reason for Dean getting hurt, she wouldn't be the reason for her mom and dad getting late night threatning calls, she wouldn't be that reason.

Her phone vibrated over and over, she knew it was Dean, but she couldn't talk to him, Adrien said he would kill him, she couldn't do this, now now..not now. Jamie sat quietly on her bed and sobbed fully, the tears became uncontrollable. Why could he just not go away, why did he have to continue his tirade on her life. She couldn't take this not again. Calling the Center she explained to Tonya what had happened and that she was about to go into hiding for a bit, she would call them with her new number. They had her bank account info so she knew they would deposit funds from her secret account with the center into her account. This was a stash she had built up for over three years, money she never used that had now built up to $23,000.00.

Calling her phone company she changed her number and they told her to give it three hours and the number would be changed and updated. Her phone rang again and she saw it was Dean, she almost didn't answer, but she just couldn't do him that way.

"Dean, look I am busy I have to leave town for a while.."

"Open the door Jamie."

"Wha.."

"Open the fucking door please?"

Walking downstairs she saw him standing at her front door, he had his hat back on and looked sad and confused. She hated to see him looking this way, trying to put on her best game face she opened the door and he looked at her. Walking in he kissed her fully on the lips, she wanted to pull away from him, but she couldn't she was taken by him, every part of her and she couldn't shake it, even if she tried. His kiss became fierce, his tongue search for the sweetness of her and his hands seized her and held her close to him. As he released her she looked at him and she broke. Her sobs laid into his shoulder. He just held her as closely and tightly as he could and let her release all the anger she had in her. Beating on his chest she screamed loudly.

"You were not supposed to follow me Dean, you were supposed to sit right at that table, eat your food and act as if this never happened, we weren't together last night. You were supposed to walk away Dean, please walk away. I am a basket case, I'm trouble..please walk away please."

She pleaded with him, and he just stood there and stared at her. She pushed him as to say leave and he just stood his ground.

"Im not walking away from you Jamie…I love you too much to do that." He said bashfully as he looked at the floor. "and you love me to, you know you do."

Which she couldn't deny. She did love him, "but you gotta tell me whats going on."

He was right, so she took his hand and they sat on her couch. Jamie explained everything, from the first slap to her final battle with Adrien in detail. Reliving all of it was painful, but she had no choice. Dean listened for hours as she went through the history of their relationship. In the end Dean wound up holding her as she cried.

"Im not going anywhere, and if he keeps calling you, he wont have to find you, because I will find him.


	6. Emotional Roller Coaster

_**Thanks to everyone following my story so far...The following is mature content and the Song "Make You Feel My Love" and all the words and all copyright of the song belong to Adele..credit given oh and the name Dean Ambrose is also property of the WWE ..thanks ;-)...taylor I borrowed one of your ideas love u sis- NIKKI**_

Dean sat quietly, no words passed from his lips as Jamie held on to him for dear life. Her tears had stained his shirt and continued to flow from her for over an hour. She allowed herself to release all the pain she had felt over a five year time span and this time when she did, someone was there to hold her.

Jamie had held onto the feelings that rolled in her daily, the feelings of not being enough. Not being worth love. Not being the woman that one man needed. Just by having someone there to catch her pain. She had never been able to really let it all go, but for some reason, some odd happenstance that took place by watching a mans daily actions. Here he sat, holding her, rocking her, kissing her forehead, brushing her dreads back that had fallen forward as she weeped, this man. This man.

"Dean, I am really _sorry."_ She said sniffing as she rose to go to the bathroom and get some tissue.

"Sorry for what Jamie."

"Sorry for taking your time, I really didn't know that was going to happen." She said walking back into the living room.

Dean watched her as she sat on the couch beside him. She was so emotional and yet so beautiful. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red and she was dabbing the corner of her eyes while getting herself together. "I need a drink, you want something." She said with a smile

"Yeah actually I do." He said as he grabbed her hand.

Jamie looked at Dean and his eyes were intense, wanting even. "Jamie, can I make love to you?"

"Whaa..I…you already did Dean last night."

"No actually I fucked you, there is a difference."

"What's the difference Dean?" she said with a laugh

"Fucking involves no feeling, making love makes you feel."

Jamie looked at him, the intensity, and she became bashful, more bashful than she had ever felt in her life. "Dean I am a mess, what would make you want to make love to me right now?"

"I love that you look a mess, I love that you are allowing me to see you feel. You don't know how beautiful you look right now."

Jamie continued to look down at her carpet, her eyes becoming blurry with tears. Dean reached over and took her face in the palm of his hand and made her look at him. He could see the pain she had faced in her eyes, he could see the torture and it ate him up. Seth used to tell him that he had the biggest heart he had ever seen, after time went on he just accepted that part of him and allowed only certain feelings with certain people at certain times. This was one of those times. He moved closer to her, and Jamie would not look into his eyes, she wanted to but fear held her eyes at floor level. Dean brushed his lips against hers lightly. Jamie shuttered at the thought of him being close to her again, like this. He pulled back and looked at her, lifting her chin and making her finally look into his eyes. "Jamie, stop looking down, your so much more than that..seriously, stop."

"Its habit Dean, it's habit."

"Well I don't like that crap."

Placing his hand on her neck, Dean pulled her close to him. He took a second round to taste her. His lips grazed hers softly and she let out a moan from within her. Dean took that as a sign to continue. Allowing his Tongue to slide across her lips he began to whisper small things to her and she shivered every time. "Let's go upstairs" Dean said softly and she took his hand and led him quietly to the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Dean peeled off his shirt, and she stood there looking at him.

All she could hear was a song by Adele:

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

As this tune played in her head she begin to sway back and forth, and eventually started singing the song out loud. Dean took her in his arms and began to dance slowly with her. As if he knew she needed it. Jamie was so confused, her mind so clouded. Where did he come from? Was he always destined for her, had all of the bad relationships, all of the bad moments led her to this moment? Had the eye contact, the missed moments at the diner led to this moment. Was it their destiny? She wasn't sure and neither was he, but at this moment neither really cared, they were just swept up in this moment and the world outside of her home did not exist anymore. Adrien, his ex, no one existed just them.

As he kissed her this time, Jamie let him invade her. His hands searched her body and his lips covered hers fully. She allowed her body, her mind and her senses to finally surrender to someone, someone that she barely knew but someone that she could no feel a bad sense from. Her fire was engulfed in him and she was not about to allow it to be destroyed again. Her leg lifted slightly and wrapped around his waist. He walked her backwards towards her bed and laid her down slowly. His lips began to make a path down her stomach slowly as his tongue darted upon her.

Moans and words of affection existed her lips as she could feel him touching her. Jamie moaned his name louder which made him continue slowly on his path. Dean slid her jeans down slowly and they passed by her full hips and she grabbed him. He watched her before he took his dive to taste her. Stopping he waited for her eyes to meet his and as she looked at him he smiled letting her know he would take care of her.

Dean slid down slowly and his fingers entered her slowly. One finger, then two pierced her and she slid down on them and rolled her hips to meet them as he slowly moved them back and forth. She moaned his name and he answered her as she spoke to him. He loved the way she sounded, the way she felt, smelled ..she was under his spell. Watching her body react to him he tasted her and she grabbed him. Her fingers entangled in his hair, her hips thrusted forward and he felt her tremble under him. Their minds meshed as he explored her, and he grew harder and harder as she moved.

Not once in the past few months had he thought he would be here, not with her..she wasn't his type…she just wasn't. Yes she was right when she said what she said, he wasn't into a woman with extra, he never had been so why her, why now? What was it about her, was it her smile, the way she talked, what made him give this…this a shot? He wasn't sure, he wish he knew but she was intonxicating to him, her body moved in a way that drove him into a deeper wanting for her. Her voice, the way she moaned made him want to ravish her and enter her and explode. Her eyes, her eyes made him want to never let her hurt again…she had gotten under his skin…that touch kid from the streets, had found his match and she was his total opposite.

As he brought her to climax and she came on his fingers and at his touch he couldn't wait any longer. As he ripped the condom and placed it on himself. He looked into her eyes.

"Dean, please take me, and make me feel again…please" she whispered to him as he climbed on top of her.

Slowly he entered her and she cried out his name. It wasn't intentional, it was actually by accident because she meant to do it in her mind and not from her lips. His first thrust was slow and calculated, and she turned her head away from him, she wanted to look into her eyes, but she couldn't. Adrien had always told her she wasn't worthy of eye contact, wasn't worthy of love so she still had that in her. Dean turned her face towards he and she kept her eyes focused on the wall. "Jamie look at me. Look in my eyes." Jamie was beyond hesitatnt to do so, but he repeated "Jamie, eyes here, with me. Not over there, I'm not making love to that wall, I'm making love to you."

Jamie looked at him, his eyes intense, blue and full of desire. "Don't take your eyes off of me ok." Jamie bit her bottom lip and moaned as he thrust forward while say these words. Yet her eyes remained focused. The song that she played in her mind earlier played once again, and she watched him. His eyes focused on her reaction to him, his body tense. She wrapped her legs around him, her thighs warm and fleshy, he felt her, he felt her. As he thrust forward she joined him. Wrapping her arms around his back she began to move as he moved, with every thrust she pressed down and met him, and he groaned.

The song in her head died and the sounds of them filled her ears. His groans made her continue to take him. "Turn over, get on your knees."

She willingly participated with no words. Dean entered her from behind and grabbed her hair, she was filled with him and she loved it. She was so close to the edge, so close to coming and she felt that he knew her body too well, because just when she was knocking at the door, he would release himself from her, just long enough for her to regain her composure.

Dean was almost there, she could feel his love increasing and she was ready for him, and yet to prolong the session he himself would pull out to get his thoughts in tune.

Jamie looking back at him wanted to get on top, he knew so he positioned himself in the middle of the bed and Jamie mounted him slowly. He held her hips as she began to rock back and forth. Bending forward she quickened her pace and he would grab her to let her know he was close, and she would slow herself and then as he eased him body she would quicken the pace. She was ready to release herself and she wanted him to join her this time. Sitting up she watched him, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his hair a sweaty mess and it turned her on even more.

"Dean, watch me."

He looked up at her, his eyes half glazed and watched her move, her breast bouncing quickly, which made him take them into his mouth while she moved on top of him. He walls began to close around him and he could feel her body quivering, the both of them came in unison with each other and the moans escaped between them both.

She collapsed on top of him and he turned her to the side. One leg under his, one leg wrapped over him. He laid there inside of her, and they fell asleep.

Hours later, they both woke up to a sound, it sounded like a glass breaking….Dean looked at her and Jamie looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Had Adrien found her again? Dean forgetting Agnes told him not to say anything asked her where her hide away was, and she looked at him basically saying how did he know about that. Dean asked her again where was it, she said she had it in her bathroom, in the closet there was a hidden panel for her to get way and hide.

"Go there now!"

"Dean no! Come with me don't do this, you don't know Adrien like I do, he is crazy…PLEASE"

"Go there Now, right fucking now…I got this."

"Dean?" she said as tears began to form in her eyes

"Jamie, I didn't grow up on these street for nothing, if he is here he won't make it out alive, now go to your hiding place, NOW."

Jamie jumped up and threw on her shorts and ran into her bathroom and shut the door, once in there she went into her closet and in the back of it was a panel, with one finger push it was opened and behind that small panel was a room with a locked door. She walked in and sat, alone, praying and crying.

Dean rose out of the bed, he had nothing but his fist and he was going to use them to beat the hell out of whomever was in Jamie's home. Walking slowly down the stairs he heard someone rumbling around in the kitchen. Instantly he though about the kitchen knives and prepared himself for anything.

As he snuck around the corner a small petite figure was in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

The woman turned around and smiled, he could see the gray in her hair and figured she must have been someone Jamie knew. Dean texted Jamie to let her know that it wasn't a man and a few seconds later Jamie appeared behind him.

"Mommie, what are you doing here."

"Well I was about to make some dinner for you so it would be ready when you got home, but I see you have had enough dinner today."

Dean blushed as he adjusted his jeans. "Hello ma'am, Dean Ambrose." He said extending his hand.

"Hello Dean, I am Marlene Prescott, Jamie's mother.

Dean took that as his note to exit the room, so he kissed her and went back upstairs to watch television. While her mother stared at Jamie, they both laughed when he left the room.

.


	7. The One

As Dean slept, Jamie and Marlene talked and cooked together. She had already had plans to make Jamie a small pot of her famous "funk you up" chilli. Some of the best homemade stuff in Cincinnati, she knew this would last Jamie about a week because she was never home and when she was eating was the last thing on her mind.

"So you going to tell me about Mr. Man upstairs?"

"Not a lot to tell, you remember the guy I told you about? The one that I had a crush on? The one I saw weekly at Mr. Agnes's diner?"

"That's not him..that is not him is it?"

"Yes ma'am that's him."

"He is cute baby."

"Not as cute as daddy I hope?"

"Nooo baby no one is as cute as your dad."

"He came down her like he was looking for someone to be here."

"He was mommie. He was. He was going to fight him."

Marlene looked at her as her voice trickled down a bit. "He, He…who is he Jamie?"

Jamie continued to look away from her mother and finally a slight look came across her face "Jamie Angelica Prescott!"

"Adrien mommie, Adrien"

Looking at her daughter with concern she stepped out of the kitchen so she could make sure they were alone. "Jamie what about Adrien?"

"He called me mommie, he called me while Dean and I were at the diner yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"The usual, that he was coming to find me, I got afraid though because he said he would kill Dean, that scared me."

"Didn't he say his name was Ambrose?"

"Yes,"

"I know that young man, I have heard of him."

"What do you mean mommie?"

"I taught him in grade school, and he is a very smart young man, very smart."

"You what, really?"

"Yep, and if he is the same young man, Adrien can not touch him, much less beat him.

"Mommie!" she said as she laughed.

"Tell him to come here."

Jamie looked at her mother, but texted him and asked him to come downstairs for a few moments. She heard stirring upstairs and then movement and his steps coming one by one. As he rounded the corner he went in for a kiss and then stopped as he saw he mother standing there.

"Dean I think I taught you in grade school. Do you remember getting a fight with 5 boys one day, you were on your way home and they jumped you."

Deans eyes got big and he smiled a huge smile, "Yeah, I beat the crap out of them, broke one guys nose, then this lady came out and ran them off with a yard stick, a thick one. Her name was Mrs. Presss., well I will be dammed Mrs. Prescott Heyyyy."

He said hugging her as he looked at Jamie. "Then wait," he said turning around. "Jamie…Jamie…oh shit I kissed you on the lips when we were kids!"

Jamie stood and thought and thought and could not remember even meeting him. "Kissed?" Marlene said as she looked between the two of them.

"Yeah, when I was 9 remember you let me and some of the other kids come over for a party because we all passed well I saw Jamie that day and before I left to walk home I asked her could I kiss her on the cheek ,she thought it was cute I guess and she let me…I grabbed her face and popped that kiss right on her lips, this is funny as hell."

Jamie was still trying to figure out what he was talking about and then he saw her eyes widen and the light bulb pop on. "Dean, noooo!"

"Yesssss its me, after that I used to sneak around the corner just to watch you all the time, I knew… I knew those eyes."

Dean eased over to her and smiled, "I knew I remembered those eyes, just didn't know they were yours." He said as he leaned down and kissed her fully, his arms encircled her and she wrapped herself around him. Marlene stood and watched them and smiled, she really prayed that this was it for her.

"Maybe I should go, you two need some time alone."

"No, mommie I can not cook your chili I don't know how to do it like you."

"Dean, you promise to take care of my baby."

Dean looked at Jamie and took her into his arms, and then looked back at Marlene and made sure she saw the look on his face, that look told her all she needed to know.

"The chili is already complete Jamie, just let it simmer for another hour and a half on low. I'm about to go."

Marlene moved towards the door and hugged Jamie and looked at Dean with such respect and hugged him as well. Heading to the door she smiled and left. Dean walked back into the kitchen and began dipping some crackers into the chili and eating out of the pot and Jamie stood off in the distance and watched him. She realized at that moment that she honestly loved this guy, she wasn't in love yet, but she was falling slowly. Walking behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there, her head resting softly on his back. He continued to munch on the chili and allowed her to just lean on him. She felt so complete and so content right now.

"Is this your moms famous chili man? She used to bring me a bowl every Thursday, since I was her favorite student and all."

"Yeah it is, stop eating it all, I have to last on that for two weeks!" she said popping his hand lightly.

"Well you are going to be pissed because your moms chili is addictive man, your gonna have to put me out to keep some."

"Well get on out then, you are not about to eat all my mommas chili up from me."

"Too late."

Jamie chased Dean around the kitchen, and he ran from her and laughed darting past the pot and taking a scoop of chili with every pass of the pot. She eventually gave up and smiled at him. He tilted his hear and looked at her. "Jamie, I want you."

"You already have me crazy."

"No," he said looking at her as he removed his shirt. "I want you, I'm hungry."

"Your eating chili," she said with a smile

"I would rather have some Prescott."

Dean walked over and toyed with the bottom of her shirt and began sliding it over her head. She stared at him as he cocked an eyebrow to her. He slid his thumb around the edge of her bra and she laughed because it tickled her skin. "Oh you laughing at me now, huh?"

"No Dean it tickles."

Kissing her he pulled her down on the kitchen floor with him and began to take her. She was so taken with the fire in him that she lost her breath. "Dean, here? Now?"

Sitting up he smiled "Yep, any objections?"

"Not a one..take me daddy just take me."

"Humm daddy, I like the sound of that, call me that again.."

"Daddy Ambrose will you take me?"

"Where do you want to go Ms. Prescott?" He said in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe

"Anywhere you are sir, anywhere you are."

As he laid kisses on her neck she closed her eyes and let him guide her. Her hands slid down and she raised him to the point he needed to be, he smiled as she sat up. She looked him in the eyes and she slid him out of his jeans. Placing him softly into her mouth he felt the warmth of her lips as her tongue teased him, he grabbed her hair and thrust himself forward, which made her quicken her pace. Teasing him fully he moaned loudly and she enjoyed hearing him. Teasing him she looked at him and whispered "How does it feel"

"I can't even talk right now Jamie, don't ask me questions right now please.."he hissed as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he held onto her tightly.

Teasing the tip of him she asked "How does it feel daddy?"

"Damn good Jamie that's how it feels."

Smiling she continued until he could take no more, she had decided that she just wanted to please him this time, she didn't want anything more than to hear the pleasure build within him, to feel the heat rise from him, to hear him whisper her name as he released all of himself and then, for him to rest totally relaxed for the remainder of the night.

Dean was beyond tired after she finished, he looked at her and laughed. "You are so wrong for that, you know that?"

"Why, like you said the other day, I was just going to make you cum." She said as she rose from the floor. Dean sat up and gave her a look and a smile, his dimples caved completely and she loved the way he was looking at her at the moment.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for that right?" he said in a gruff and rumbling voice as his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah I know, but until that time..GOT YA!" she said as she began running upstairs and he followed tickling her along the way. She was slightly sad because she knew tomorrow was back to normal for them, they returned to their daily activities, probably not seeing each other as much, so she wanted to savor tonight, she had to because she didn't know what tomorrow entailed for them. What she did know was the man she loved was here, in her bed, watching television, almost in full slumber.

What she did know was the man she had met all those years ago, that carried an unknown crush for her was now holding her in his arms as if she was the best treasure in the world. What she did know was, she was happy, and content, she was where she wanted to be..finally.

Dean had fallen asleep on her stomach, she laid and watched him, his arms stretched out totally, his long legs hanging half way off of the bed, yet wrapped enough to know if she moved. She watched him sleep, played in his hair and smiled.

As her phone went off on the night stand she saw it was an email, from her best friend Shelia whom has seen her go through all her torture with Adrien, it was an email she forwarded from this very man, Adrien had written the following:

 _Sheila,_

 _I know you know where she is staying now, all I want to do is get her back don't you understand Jamie and I belong together. I'm not the same man I was, I have finally gotten help, I finally went to see a counselor in Washington and I am a better person._

 _The last time I called her I cursed at her, because I was angry but I still love her. Can you at least tell me if she is in Cincinnati again, or is she back in Florida, I promise I won't bother her, just tell her I love her._

At the bottom of the email Sheila said to Jamie, to be careful, because he is snooping again and someone will slip and tell him what he needs to know. Just like last time,get away from Cincinnati for a while sis, he is coming I can feel it.

Looking down at Dean she knew she had to make some choices. Love or no love she was not going to put him, her parents and others in danger of being caught up in this. Decisions had to be made…soon

Moving so she could lay down Dean felt her shift, sitting up he looked at her "You ok, Jamie?"

"Im fine baby, go to sleep."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and she laid with her head buried in his chest. She wanted to cry but did not allow herself to, for fear of him asking what was wrong. So she just laid there, quietly listening to his heartbeat until she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Frustration

_**I do not own the rights to Musiq Soulchild's So Beautiful all rights are property of the artist...**_

The next morning, Dean woke up at about 6am, he had to go home and get changed and dressed for work. When he woke up Jamie was holding him tightly, and she seemed to be dreaming because she was jumping in her sleep. He rubbed his hand across her cheek and kissed her and she woke up and looked up at him.

"I gotta go babe."

"I know I hate that you do."

"Me too, you want to meet up tonight after work at the diner?"

"I will try baby I have about 6 clients I am meeting up with today, so I will call you around 5:30 and let you know ok."

"Ok babe." bending down he kissed her and headed downstairs so he could go home, shower and get ready for work, wanting to be in by 8 and out by 4:30. Dean walked into the brisk morning air and looked back at her, with a look that she could not read upon his face. Walking back to her he kissed her with passion and looked into her eyes. :

"Don't do anything without telling me ok, no sudden moves without telling me. I am a grown ass man baby I can fend for myself and you if needed ok?"

Jamie had already made her decision as she she laid in the bed with him this morning, but it seemed as if he knew something was coming and she just shook her head.

"Jamie look at me" he said with a serious look "I am a grown ass man, I have been in these streets, brawled in these street, walked these streets as a man. I am not afraid of this dude, and you don't need to be afraid either. I love you and I will protect you with all I have, you got me?"

"I got you Dean, I just don't want you to deal with my garbage, this is my fight, not yours."

"It became my fight when I sat down at the table with you, when I introduced you to my friends, it became my fight the moment I kissed you, the moment I entered your body. It became my fight the moment I held you. Promise me."

"Promise you what?" she said looking away from him.

"Promise me you will not make any moves without telling me."

"I promise you, I am not going to put you in harms way, that is what I promise you Dean, that is all I can promise you right now. My garbage is not supposed to be placed on your doorstep and I will not allow it to be." She said as tears formed in her eyes "regardless I love you, and I love you enough to do what I have to do to protect you. I know it is your job as a man to protect me, I know you love me…and I know I love you, but at the same time I will not bring mess to you, I just won't. Now go to work ok baby I will see you tonight ok."

"Ok" he said as he headed off. In the back of his mind Dean knew he would not see her tonight, he could feel it and he was right.

* * *

Once Dean left, Jamie started packing a bag for herself. She had a home in Richmond that no one but her mother knew about. Not even her dad. Not even he closest friends, she was heading there for a few weeks until things cooled off. She had already forwarded her text messages and recorded phone calls to the officer Andrew Knight who had handled her case when she pressed charges against Adrien the first time in Cincinnati, he was already on the lookout for Adrien.

Running from place to place she packed the bare minimals because her home was already stocked with the needed supplies. Calling Marlene she told her where she would be and Marlene begged her not to go, but she had her mind made up. She had had too many bouts with Adrien and she knew he was not going to stop until she was hurt again. Calling her job she spoke with Teresa and explained what was going on, she asked that all calls be forwarded to her business phone when dealing with the girls and that they take care of every girl until she got back.

As she was packing her phone rang and it was from an unknown number and she knew it was him, she knew it so it was no surprise when his voice came on the line.

"Yes."

"You know you love me, so why keep playing with me Jamie, why not just accept that we were meant to be."

"Adrien our be ended the first time you knocked me out."

"See you can't just let the past go, I am a changed man now, I love you and I want to show you how much."

"Adrien, don't come near me, my mom and dad, my friends or my man."

"YOUR MAN, I AM YOUR MAN, NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER BE YOUR MAN, AND YOU CAN TELL HIM I SAID SO!"

"Your not my man, now stay the fuck out of my life."

"You know what, I told you from day one you would not be rid of me didn't I, I told you that and I meant that so either you tell me where you are in Cin City or I will find you, you can't hide from me and I know your there Jamie, yeah I know you are…only a matter of days to track you down and this time…I am not letting you go..see you soon love kisses." He finished as he laughed and disconnected the line.

By the time she hung up she was in her car headed to the highway. Her legs rubbery and her heart pounding, she had checked outside of her home before she stepped out the door and watched every single car that passed by her and rode her bumper.

"Dean your gonna hate me, but I can't do this to you, I just can't." cried out as she drove . Calling his phone she waited for his answer, but he didn't pick up so she left him a voicemail as she drove to Richmond. Her voice shaking as she talked she could not control her emotions at all.

"Dean I love you, I know you will hate me but I can't stay here, I just can not. You don't know the terror that is building in my heart right now, you have no idea how this feels, I just can't do this. I…I should have never bothered you…should have never even watched you…I..I should have never…I…I love you Dean, goodbye."

With that she blocked his number from calling her, and she called her mother once more telling her not to tell Dean where she was and that she loved him. She just couldn't put him in the middle of this.

"Baby, he loves you, it was all in his eyes."

"I love him too mommie, I love him enough to stop this madness before it gets too deep. Mommie I will call you when I get to Virginia I promise."

"Ok baby, ok…be careful."

"I will mommie."

Her music up, her thoughts processing she focused on this drive from Cin City to VA.

Dean got out of his board of directors meeting at 4:30, he was bushed. Flopping into his chair he decided to check his messages. There was a text from Roman that read.

Tonight we are hanging out, like it or not.

Ok bro I will see you guys when I get off.

Looking at his phone he saw he had a voicemail, so he put it on speaker and started shuffling his papers around. Hearing Jamie's voice, the urgency, the tears he sat up. Throwing his phone across the room he jumped up out of his chair.

"FUCK, WHAT DID I TELL YOU JAMIE DAMMIT!"

Jumping up he ran across the room and grabbed his coat, and headed out the door. He walked over to Eva and told her he was leaving. Calling Roman and Seth and he explained what was going on and the two of them offered to meet him at the diner. He then began calling Jamie who was already in Virginia unpacking.

Walking around her house she turned on her IPad and began playing "So Beautiful" by Musiq Soulchild, and singing the song to Dean as if he was there with her.

 _You're my baby, my lover, my lady_

 _All night you make me want you, it drives me crazy_

 _I feel like you were made just for me babe_

 _Tell me if you, feel the same way_

 _Cause it just feels so right_

 _I don't want to waist no time_

 _If I had to choose I know_

 _I'm gonna always to choose to be with you_

 _Because boy don't you know.._

 _Boy don't you know your so beautiful_

As her phone vibrated, she looked at it, she knew it wasn't Dean because he had blocked his number. She didn't recognize the number and was almost about to not answer the phone, but she picked up the line and answered.

"Hello" she said walking into her living room

"What the fuck Jamie, what the fuck?"

"Dean?"

"Jamie where are you?"

"I really can't tell you"

"You can't or you won't""

I won't"

"Jamie I told you to not make any sudden moves, I told you that."

"I know what you told me but I had to make a decision, I had to, Adrien is not going to leave me alone Dean, He just isn't."

"I am on the way to your house, you better be there, if your not I am going to be so pissed with you." He said hang up

Jamie looked at her phone and began to cry, she really didn't know what else to do or say, she wasn't at her house and she wasn't coming back, she couldn't, love made her leave and love was keeping her away.

* * *

Dean, Roman and Seth pulled up at Jamie's house, Dean got out first and walked to the door, and he saw that the door was actually cracked. Looking back at Seth and Roman he motioned for them to come up beside him.

"Someone is in there man and its not Jamie."

"How you know man." Roman said quietly

"Jamie does not leave her door open man, she is too cautious. Someone is in there I promise you."

Seth walked up to the door slowly and pushed it open, it was dark in thew house and too quiet. As Dean walked in someone lunged for him, and grabbed him by the neck. Dean began to swing wildly at the individual, his fist landing solid punches to the persons torso and face. Slamming the body on the floor he continued his assault on the faceless body until Seth and Roman pulled him off of the individual.

Kicking at the figure he began to yell loudly "Hell you doing in here, who are you?"

The figured laid on the floor crumpled and afraid of the man standing over him, his fist balled and breathing heavily. "Answer me dammit, who the fuck are you and why are you here?"

The figure looked up at Dean, in pain "Ask me who I am, who are you, this is my ladies house, and I am here because she wanted me here, I am waiting for her to come home from work so we can leave this stupid ass city and we can be happy and together."

Dean looked down at him, and then looked at Roman and Seth who stood towering over him as well. "Oh you must be Adrien. The famous abusive, crazy Adrien that was going to kick my ass."

"Kick your ass for what, you are no one to me. In fact what are you doing in my woman's house, you want to say something to me and ask me questions, well let me ask you some."

Dean began laughing at this point, before hitting Adrien in the mouth again. The he bent down and got face to face with him. "First off homie, Jamie is not your woman, she is MY woman, she is MY girl and you need to get that through your skull."

"You shut the hell up man, you have no right to tell me who I am and what I can do, she is mine." He said trying to stand toe to toe with Dean.

Dean walked closer to Adrien and Roman grabbed his arm "Dean, let the police handle him man."

"Nah, you want to be a man don't you? Cute to beat on women huh and stalk them huh, well let me say this to you one time and one time only," he said poking Adrien in the forehead "you come near Jamie again, you call Jamie again, you come within 3 feet of her again and I promise you they will find you in the river, you got me man?"

Adrien looked over at him and just stared at him "Do you got that?" he said again poking him in the forehead.

"Yeah I got it man, I got it."

"Get the fuck out of here before I bust your nose open again."

Watching Adrien walk to the end of the driveway, he yelled out his warning once again, but he knew he would not bother her again, he would go away and lick his wounds and find his next victim.

"Damn Dean, that was intense, you ok bro?'

"Yeah, I'm good, help me clean this mess up, Im about to call Jamie's mother and find out where she is, she is coming home."

With that the guys searched for trash bags and Roman started working on the lock on Jamies door. It took them about two hours to get the house clean and then Dean called Marlene.

"Mrs. Prescott, I know its late and I am sorry to bother you, but I need to know where Jamie is."

"Dean, I can't betray her trust like that.

"I met Adrien tonight…"

"You what? What are you talking about."

"Jamie called me earlier and left a voicemail that she was leaving, I came by her house to make sure she was gone. Door was open and I know Jamie better than that, so I came in and the dude tried to attack me. I think he thought it was her, because he went straight for my throat. Needless to say I beat the crap out of him, he won't be bothering her again."

"You..beat him up? I told Jamie you were going to do that."

"Yeah, he's a piece of shit, and I told him he better not call, come by, talk to or touch Jamie again or they will find his ass in the river. He got the message. Where is she I need to go get her and bring her home."

"Ok, here's the address…." Marlene began to give him the address and directions as well.

Dean looked at Roman and Seth and told them he had to go get what was his. "Guys head back to my place and relax, I will be back tomorrow."


	9. Love

**_The song Ready For Love is a song that is owned and licensed to India Arie I own no rights to this song- Nikki I have maybe two or three chapters left_**

 _I am ready for love_

 _Why are you hiding from me.._

Jamie stood in her living room, quietly looking around. She was lonely and missed her mom and dad, she missed the center and she missed Dean, She hugged herself and decided to sit down and watch television when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Jamie its Adrien, look I am sorry for all the things I have put you through, I honestly never meant to hurt you, I just don't know how to love, I just know how to force love."

"What? I am confused? Why are you even calling me?"

"I was wrong to go after you, I was wrong because I never listened to you when you told me to leave you alone. I…I was a punk."

"Adrien,I am done with you and your mess."

"Jamie, listen to me, I am being serious."

Jamie got quiet and could hear the calm in his voice. ""Go ahead, I'm listening"

"I was wrong, totally wrong,all the way around. I am truly sorry and after this call you won't hear from me again ok."

"Adrien, I forgive you and you take care and get the help you need seriously. Don't put the next woman through what you put me through, promise me."

"I promise Jamie."

* * *

 _I'd quickly give my freedom_

 _To be held in your captivity_

Dean began his drive to Richmond after 1 am he had decided to take a long nap at the request of Roman and Seth before leaving, he almost told them both to just let him be, but he thought at this point he needed to do what they asked. Especially Roman.

Roman had become more of a brother to him than most guys, he saw a realness in him when they first met, that he did not see in a lot of individuals. Roman always looked for the best in people and always tried to focus on his "brothers" well being so when Roman spoke up, Dean normally listened.

Going back to his house, he realized he was tired. Seth and Roman went out to get him something to eat while he slept. When he woke up he walked downstairs and marveled at his two friends sitting there on each couch, asleep, and Deans plate on the table. As he sat there he looked out the window, and swore he saw Jamie standing there looking back at him. She was smiling that smile, that one smile that made his mind want her.

Picking up Romans phone he had to hear her voice before he left…

* * *

 _I am ready for love…_

 _All of the joy and the pain_

Jamie sat on her couch, wishing Dean was there to hold her, she wished she could hear his voice, but dare not call. She knew he was mad at her, and hoped that he would understand why she did what she did. As her phone rang she put a spoon of her moms chili in her mouth.

"Hello"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, you have no idea how much."

"Yeah actually I do, its empty around here without you."

"Im empty without you."

"Then come home."

"I can't, I just can't Dean, I just can't"

"I finally understand why, but it doesn't make it any better."

"I know. I want you to hold me….I…I hate this." She replied as she began to sob

"Jamie, do you really love me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"How can you be so sure of that."

"I asked myself that earlier, and I could come up with one thing and one thing only."

"What's that?"

"When I see you, my heart goes through a thousand emotions but all of them end with one word."

"What word?"

"Love"

Dean sat quietly for a few minuets staring out the window. Jamie thought for a minuet she had gotten to corny for him.

"You there Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here, just thinking."

"About what?"

"The first time I touched you at the diner, the day I kissed you for the first time."

"Oh, and?"

"And how right it felt, you feel right to me, and I have done some skirt chasing in my day, god knows I have, but you..you just felt right."

"Dean,"

"Yeah…"

"Do you love me?"

"Y…Yeah I do."

"How do you know"

Because I can only think of one word when I think of you."

"What word?"

"Fit"

Jamie laughed so hard she almost dropped her bowl "Fit Dean…I am far from fit." She said laughing

"You fit into my picture Jamie, You fit into my life, You fit into the piece of the puzzle that has been missing for so long…you are my fit."

Now Jamie got quiet and stared out of her window. Quietly she imagined him walking through her door and taking her into his arms and telling her he wanted to be with her forever. Tears began to flow again.

"Jamie you there?"

"Yes"

"Look I gotta go I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep..I love you."

"Love you too"

* * *

 _And all the time that it takes_

 _Just to stay in your good grace._

Jamie balled up on the couch and covered herself with her blanket and smelled the tank top she had laying on top of her, which belonged to Dean, her eyes closed and she held herself as she allowed the television to slumber.

* * *

 _They say watch what you ask for, cause you might receive_

 _But if you ask me tomorrow I'll say the same thing.._

 _I am ready for love_

Dean decided to see if Marlene had a key to Jamie's home, which she did and she drove and met Dean there to give it to him, He told her he was about to leave for Virginia, and he promised to bring Jamie home in one piece.

Marlene looked at him and smiled as he got in his car to begin to the drive. He was beyond determined to get to her and to let her know she was finally safe. He had never seen someone as afraid of her past as Jamie was, he had never seen someone that could not trust as much as her…minus himself that was.

Dean was not to speak on his pain, whatever pain he had would remain within him, he was not a person that would just walk around and feel sorry for himself, through all his hardships he chalked it all up to life and experience. It was just a personal choice for him.

He always felt if he revealed too much of himself to those he didn't know they would make assumptions about him so he let people think what they wanted and in the midst of it all he kept moving.

He felt that was the law and the code that was best for him to live by. Letting someone in was odd to him and to let Jamie in was just as odd, but she had broken the seal and taken a place within him.

As he drove listening to different songs, but mainly country music, he wondered what she was doing. Was she asleep, was she thinking about him….he was ready to hold her…he was ready to make love to her and ready to just be…happy.

What an odd word, happy. He thought to himself as he laughed…."Never thought I would say that, I think I am finally happy."

* * *

 _Would you please lend me your ear_

 _I promise I won't complain_

As Jamie woke up she saw messages from her mother asking if she was ok, she quickly responded with a yes and she was about to cook breakfast and then told her mom she was going to go into downtown Richmond a little later and purchase some nick nacks for the walls of her house. Jamie really just wanted to get out so she could shake the depression of being away.

Walking into the kitchen she began to cook her something to eat, she wasn't sure what she wanted but she didn't want anything heavy. For the past few days she had been very tired and not feeling too well so this was actually what she needed.

Looking in her refrigerator she began smelling different things and they made her gag, she started throwing things out that she normally liked and decided to get some new food also while she was out.

* * *

 _If you give me half a chance I will prove this to you…_

 _I will patient, kind, faithful and true_

 _To a man who loves music, a man who loves art._

Dean picked up his business phone and called Jamie.

"Hello"

"Good Morning."

"Good morning baby, hell you getting all these different numbers from."

"Oh this is my business phone, what ya doing."

"Nothing trying to figure out what I am going to eat this morning and if I am going to downtown later on."

"You should do that, you should get out and see the sites in Richmond."

"What did you say?"

"I said you should see the sites in Richmond."

'Ugh my momma just can not keep her mouth closed!"

"Nope sure can't….this sure is a nice living room but you really have to pick some other colors besides pink, I mean you're a girl we know this but seriously…"

"Huh…" she said as she turned and looked into her living room at the man she loved standing there with his phone in his hand with his back to her. "DEAN..DEANNNNNN"

Running through the kitchen, directly to him she screamed and hugged him as tightly as she could.

* * *

 _And thinks with his heart…._

As he held her he turned her face towards him and kissed her. She smiled and even though she still had a fear of Adrien she was so at ease now with him here.

"You don't have to worry about Adrien anymore, he won't be bothering you again."

"Huh, how do you know." She said plopping down on the couch.

"I beat his ass, that's how I know, and warned him to stay away from you."

Jamie was beyond confused and Dean sat down and told her everything that happened. She began to check him for bruises and he assured her that Adrien did not get a lick in. She wasn't sure this was real but he assured her that it was over..and that she could come home, finally.

Laying on his chest she sat quietly and listened to his heartbeat again.

Lifting her chin, he placed a kiss upon her lips and she kissed him fully back. "I have to take a shower, you want to go with me downtown."

"Sure."

"Ok be right back."

"K"

Watching her walk upstairs, he began following her without her knowledge, starting with his shirt he began peeling his clothes off piece by piece as he headed to the sound of her shower. The bathroom was steamy by the time he entered it, and she was already in it, he could see her figure through the shower curtain. He could see her tilting her head forward as she was letting the water run through her dreads, stepping in behind her he began to massage her and she moaned.

Leaning back on his chest she was so secure, so at home, so at ease now. His hands moved over her and he slid them down to her love, she moaned as he made circles around her clit and she pushed back on him as he began to become erect.

Her body began to tremble as she began to cum and he was so ready to feel her…bending her over he entered her from behind. She threw one leg up on the shower wall and allowed him full access to her. As he entered her he continued to play with her… continuously cumming she screamed with every thrust. Laying her head back on him and moving her hips she met his strokes and allowed her walls to close around him and the two of them moved in rhythm.

Dean wanted her on her back so he told her to lay down while the water continued to pound on them. Lifting her legs up on his shoulders he continued to pound harder and harder. Scratching and clawing at his chest she screamed his name over and over again. As he came with her, he collapsed on her and his back shielded her from the water.

"I said shower Dean."

"Your gonna be mad, your not leaving this house today, unless its to get something to eat, we have some making up to do."

"Making up, ummm, we weren't mad at each other."

"Yeah, but you took that away, I don't play like that..get in the room, we got some making up to do."

Doing as he said she got up, dried herself off and went into the bedroom and got prepared for him..her mind said this was going to be a long day..a long day indeed.

* * *

 _I am ready for love_

 _If you'll take me in your hand_

 _I will learn what you teach_

 _And do the best that I can_

 _I am ready for love_

 _Here with an offering of_

 _My voice, my eyes_

 _My soul, my mind_

 _Tell me what is enough_

 _To prove I am ready for love_


	10. Mere Circumstances

It took a lot of convincing to get Jamie back from Richmond, but Dean had to get back to work and her clients needed her.

Months passed by quickly and their relationship grew daily, their walls subsided and they became an official couple. Their time together was endless, they had began being seen out in public daily.

Jamie would come visit him at work or he would come by the center to visit her. Seth and Roman literally fell in love with Jamie and the same was the case with Dean. Even though her mother knew Dean and loved him, her dad did not know about him for about seven months, due to the situation with Adrien she knew he would be very cautious with her and she was right.

The first meeting was casual, she brought him, Roman and Seth to a family cookout. Immediately he thought Roman was the young man she was dating, based on her previous boyfriends and her normal taste in men, the tattoo didn't help.

Dr Prescott walked up to Roman as soon as he saw him and extended his had "You must be Dean, nice to meet you, my wife rants about you all the time."

Roman looked back at Dean who had began to laugh and Seth who laughed even harder than Dean and took Mr. Prescott's hand

"Nice to meet you too sir, but I am Roman,"

Dean came beside Roman and smiled. "I'm Dean sir, nice to meet you."

"Hold on, your Dean?"

"Yes"

Anthony Prescott gave him the once over and called his wife over while he stood shaking Deans hand. As his wife approached them he looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

" You did't tell me he was white and lanky baby, I just embarrassed myself and both of these young men. I'm sorry Dean."

"No problem Mr. Prescott sometimes we white, lanky boys are what's best for the situation." He said with a smirk

Anthony burst out laughing and Dean readjusted his Cincinnati baseball cap. Jamie, curious of the conversation that now had her dad about to cry from laughing, walked over to the group with her sister Melonie and her best friend Angela who had already made their choices between Roman and Seth.

"Ummmm, did someone tell a joke or something"

"Nahhhh babe," Dean replied as he placed his arm around her shoulder " your dad didn't know I was a white lanky guy, you gotta Inform people of stuff like that."

Jamie laughed a looked at Dean and kissed her apology to him and he almost got carried away, because he reached and grabbed a hand full of her dreads and pulled her hair, until Anthony, Roman and Seth cleared their throats at the same time. Jamie and Dean both broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes softly and Dean mouthed out "Wait until we get to your place"

Jamie looked at him and blushed. Everyone drank in their display of affection and were taken in by it. Melonie walked over to her mother and father who were watching the display with smiles and grabbed her mothers hand. Jamie had never been this affectionate with anyone not even her.

* * *

As the night progressed Dean and Jamie gave each other looks from across the room, and the both of them kept getting caught up in the moment. Dean sat beside Roman sipping on a long neck Budweiser and watched Jamie go from person to person, talking and laughing. She had on a form hugging pair of jeans that rode on her butt just right. Her shirt hung loose in the front and tightly clung to her in the back, with every move she made her shirt would raise slightly showing the curve from her butt to the arch in her back.

"Man, what you doing?"

"She's making me hard as hell Ro, I don't know how much I can take…"

"Man be patient, you two will be together later."

Dean pulled out his phone and continued to watch her, slightly in stalker mode and began began to text

 _If I was any harder I would split this table in half_

Jamie pulled out her phone as he watched from across the room,and busted out laughing. Looking around she looked directly at him and he held up his beer bottle. Licking his lips she saw that look.

 _So what you want to do about it, I have been a bad girl, thinking really bad thoughts since you got here._

 _Hummmm, maybe that bad girl needs a spanking, while I fuck her crazy_

 _Maybe she does_

 _Fuck this I'm coming your way._

Dean walked towards her, and Jamie started walking into the house. Dean tipped in behind her and followed closely, and then his phone buzzed.

 _Sometimes I think you enjoy it when I've been a bad girl, just so you will have a reason to punish me._

 _Is that right_

 _Yeah that's right_

 _Well since you know that you have been bad that means your intentionally breaking the law and I am gonna punish that ass._

Jamie laughed as she read the text and turned the corner heading to the bedroom in front of them. Hearing his footsteps behind her she opened the door in front of her and stepped into the bedroom. As Dean stepped in behind her he knew this used to be her room, based on the colors. Closing the door softly and locking it he watched her as she stood by the window.

She waited, her body anxious to be touched by him. His hands ran under her shirt immediately and reached for her breast, massaging them slowly, which made her hips grind on him slowly. He instantly became hard and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pinched her nipples causing her to hiss his name.

"Your ass makes me hard everytime you grind it on me, bend over" he said bending her forward and running his hands into her dreads and pulling her hair as he ground himself on her. She moaned his name loudly. Then he smacked her ass hard and she threw herself back on him. "You like that Jamie?"

"Yes daddy, yess"

"Take those jeans off slowly, I want to watch you."

Jamie turned around and looked him in his eyes as he backed onto the bed and sat down. Unzipping his jeans he began to stroke himself while watching her peel off her jeans and underwear. "Yeah, I like that…now play with yourself and get it wet for me."

Jamie walked over to the recliner that was facing her old bed, laid it back and began to play with herself. Dean became harder and harder while watching her, as constant moans escaped her lips, she found herself more and more turned on watching him watch her.

"Come here Jamie." Dean whispered

She did as he asked and before he could make any demands she had him inside of her mouth. Dean dropped his head back and closed his eyes as the warmth of her mouth and the feel of her tongue running over the tip of his head made him say her name.

"I wish someone would walk in on us, we could give them one hell of a show." Dean whispered as he looked down at her as she devoured him. Watching her lips engulf him made him crazy and heairng the sounds of her as she moaned with every suck got the best of him as he grabbed her off of the floor and threw her on the bed on her knees.

Jamie looked back at him as he smacked her on the ass hard and licked his lips as if she was a buffet. Diving into her he tasted every part of her slowly.

"I can't get enough of this shit Jamie, I think about being inside of you all day."

"Me too Dean, me too" she moaned as he tickled the tip of her clit with his lips and the hairs of his growing facial hair. "I need you inside of me..fuck me please…" she moaned.

Dean continued to taste her as she shivered on the tip of his tongue.

"Your so unpredictable Jamie, if we ever get married promise me you will stay that way."

With her mind clouded and her body beginning to cum she agreed to what he asked of her and as she began to shiver with the coming orgasm Dean entered her, she felt him and it felt different. "I want to cum inside of you Jamie, can I?"

She pulled away from him slightly and laid on her back and looked down at no protection. They had both been tested and both were clean and she knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.

"Dean, once we go here there is no turning back, you know that right?" she replied as he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders. Looking at her fully she knew he did, but she wanted to hear him say it from his lips.

"I know Jamie, and I'm ready…" he said entering her slowly.

The warmth of her was like a river and feeling her for the first time with nothing but the skin and emotions between them almost sent them over the edge, but he paced himself slowly, entering and releasing himself from the warmth of her body. Jamie grabbed his shoulders and moaned his name loudly.

Dean watched her as he towered over her and saw the woman, that shy secluded individual, begin to blossom right before his eyes. "I love you." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Jamie." He said bending her legs back on his shoulders as he turned her body into his playground. His hand groped her butt as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Not yet Jamie we are going to savor this."

Releasing her legs from his grip, he allowed them to seize his waist between them and thrust himself fully into her. Kissing her neck and sucking on her breast his thrust became harder. Jamie met his thrust with pressure of her own and her hips rolled to his motion, and she scratched his back while screaming his name. His mind reeling he was so turned on that he yelled her name, which caught her by surprise. She stopped him and he looked at her. His blue eyes caught in the moment as her hazel eyes met him. "What's wrong?" he said quietly.

"Dean I am totally in love with you." She said as she thrust down on him and he moaned. "Totally and madly in love with you, and I just wanted you to know that."

Stopping he leaned down and kissed her lips with a thrust of power behind it that made Jamie moan under hips kiss.

"Jamie, I am totally in love with you too, and don't worry about anything, this is where the madness ends in my life," he said as his thrust quickened "Your it, you're the end of the line for me I don't want anyone else."

Jamie looked at him and tears ran down her cheeks "but, I am not the beauty queen most want, I am not this skinny female, I'm fat, I have rolls, I am not your average female." She said trying to control her heart. "I…I..just…I"

Dean leaned down and sealed her lips in his kiss and sat up as his body continued to invade her and seeing the emotion within her, that she had been holding back from him, his lustful and devouring thrust became slow and steady and he took her into his eyesight. "You are more than beautiful Jamie, do you even know the woman you are to me right now?" he said as he began to slow his pace and make love to her. "You brought love back into my world. I never really conceived that I would fall for someone, and no I never thought it would be someone like you, I didn't see you coming." He whispered as his hips rolled foreword inside of her. "I am glad you surprised me though, you are not average Jamie, your something that I can not deny no matter how hard I try. I wanted you from the moment I saw you the first time. I want you now, I want you when you walk in the room, I want you when we wake up in the morning. I want you and only you."

Grabbing her hair he held her tightly and his thrust began to quicken, she grabbed and held on for dear life. Tears flowing from her, he grabbed her legs as they draped around his waist and lifted them and began to burst forward. Jamie feeling the heat inside of her rise allowed her body to release itself and she started to cum as hard as her body would allow her and Dean joined her as he released himself inside of her.

As he came his body tensed and she thrust down to gain the remaining parts of his love. Dean laid inside of her and began to fall into slumber and then realized that there was actually a party going on, which neither wanted to return to. They both went into the bathroom and cleaned and straightened themselves up before returning to the party. The only people that actually noticed their absence was Roman and Melonie everyone else was enjoying the party.

* * *

Dean came back to the table with Roman and Roman saw Jamie re-enter the party and laughed at his friend. "You ain't shit, you know that right?" Roman said laughing

Dean looked over at his friend and smiled, knowing that Roman knew what had just taken place.

"I know bro, I know, but she loves this shitty bastard and I love her too." Dean said watching her go back to darting from guest to guest.

 _Remember your promise, to keep it spicy..._

 _I don't have to, with a man like you in my life spice is automatic_

 _By the way, I love watching you suck me off, that shit turns me on Jamie_

 _I know, I love it when you pull my hair and make demands. If we don't stop we are going back into the house._

 _Im sorry baby, but damn I want some more_

 _We have an entire night and baby_

 _Yeah Jamie_

 _You got me…locked in_

 _I hope I do because I'm not letting you go_

 _I hope not_

 _Its already guaranteed_

Jamie looked over in his direction and smiled and he raised the long neck Budweiser at her and she laughed at the site of him.

* * *

Months went by and they went from dating to occupying each others homes. Dean had an entire closet of clothes that were filled with shoes and jeans and an underwear drawer filled with his underwear, wife beaters and socks, and his house had the same thing. Jamie's illness came on two months after their session at her dads home. She was constantly tired and sleeping..on the weekends instead of going out to the movies she and Dean lounged on the couch and watched television..she knew her body and something was different, and she felt off balance.

She sat silently, on the toilet waiting for the stick to either have one line or two..When the two lines popped up she laughed and took a picture of it and sent it to Dean…which brought a phone call.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" he said shuffling papers at his desk

"Yep"

"Well I will be dammed, I'm having a baby..we are at least."


	11. my strength

**_Stronger_** is owned and copy written by Tank, I own no rights to this song

* * *

 _Did you see these scars, trying to eat through this flesh_

 _Making its way to my heart, wanting to destroy whats left_

 _What you saw was at the start, of destruction at it's best_

* * *

Jamie was quiet as her head spun, for the past few days she was not able to go anywhere and her mother had decided to stay with her for a few days, thinking she had a 24 hour bug. Jamie and Dean had decided to wait until she made it to her third trimester to tell anyone about her being pregnant.

Her first visit at her Gynocologist the pregnancy was confirmed, but because of her age and weight she was told that she was a highly risk pregnancy. Her doctor let her know that if she made it past her third trimester she would be fine as long as she took care of herself, and when he was home Dean made sure she did. Jamie had never been with anyone so worried and so protective of her, but Dean was that guy.

He told her she would have to stop with the stress and even spoke with Teresa at the center so she could just have the individuals call her or video chat with her, so she wouldn't have to do more than the ordinary, and Teresa agreed. They made a mutual decision to wait to tell everyone from her parents to Roman and Seth.

Her third trimester was two days away and she called Dean while he was on his trip to one of the companies facilities in New York. She was upset and cranky and missed him being with her. He was sitting on the bed half asleep when his phone rang.

"Hey baby, what's up"

"Come home…"

"Huh?"

"Come Home Dean…" she said as her voice began to tremble

Dean sat up wide eyed trying to jog himself out of sleepiness. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"I want you home….we want you home, I need you."

"Baby, you have two more days, that's all. Are you feeling bad?"

"I want you home!"

Dean began to laugh to himself, because he could see her in his mind pouting on the bed with her arms fol

ded.

"Tell you what, I will wrap everything tomorrow if I can and be home tomorrow night ok."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise baby. So how was your day?"

Jamie began to ramble on about her day, and how many young ladies she got to speak with and Dean being the good boyfriend listened to her quietly, she wasn't aware that he had drifted off to sleep until she heard his breathing become ragged and the snoring begin. Any other time she would have hung up, but she wrapped herself on his side of the bed on his pillow and put the phone on speaker so she could listen to him breath, and went to sleep lulled by his sound and his smell.

* * *

 _Is that why you appeared, because of what you felt_

 _Because I could feel your love, pulling me back..Brick by Brick_

 _Your love has built me up_

 _Your strength's so perfect_

* * *

Marlene had been in one of the other bedrooms and decided to check on Jamie, since she hadn't heard a peep from her in a few hours. Tapping on her bedroom door she heard snoring and wondered who it was since Jamie was not a snorer. Peeking in Jamie was balled up on the right side of her bed, beside her, laid her cell phone. Which was plugged up and turned on. Looking down she saw Deans name highlighted and heard him snoring. She almost hung up the phone, but she just left it the way it was and went back to her bedroom, in tears. Laying on the bed Evette knew something was going on with Jamie and Dean but was not sure what it was. So she just remained patient, and waited for her to tell her on her own.

* * *

 _Now look at me, I'm stronger than I've ever been_

* * *

Jamie woke up looking at her clock and realized that today was the day she had passed her three month trimester, and tears formed in her eyes as she watched her mother walk into the bedroom with a bowl of cereal, toast, egg whites and turkey bacon. Jamie smiled at her mother and began to sob freely, which caused her mother to walk over to her and watch her.

"Baby, whats wrong?"

"Momma, I have always wanted my own child, you know that."

"Yes, and I told you that when the time was right, and God saw fit, and the man that was meant for you..to truly love you, came along you would be. You just have to be patient baby."

"I know mommie. I guess Dean is the guy."

"Dean is a beautiful man baby I love the way he treats you."

"Yeah mommie he does, he loves me so much he is giving you a grandchild mommie"

"Yeah one day if you two get married he may baby."

Jamie sat and watched her mother as she began piddling around her bedroom picking up things off of the floor. "Mommie, what if someday is now?"

Marlene turned around and faced her daughter with a towel in her hand that she was about to take and wash, her face froze and she looked at her daughters face as the concern seemed to cross her thoughts. She looked through her daughter and walked over to her and cupped her face in her hands. "Baby…no…baby please tell me your not joking…please."

"I'm not mommie, I am three and a half months pregnant, as of today."

"Baby! Oh My Goodness Baby!"

Jamie's tears fell freely and she leaned her face deep into her mothers hands. Marlene leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and began to sob, Jamie held her and the two of them cried freely as her phone began to ring.

* * *

 _Where I am is no longer, where I've been_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Babe, I will be on the 8pm flight ok, so I will be home at around 9:30."

"Ok baby." She said sniffing.

"Whats wrong?"

"Today is 3.5 Dean."

"3.5?" Dean said quietly trying to catch what she was saying, and then it hit him "Baby really its been that long?"

"Yep, today is the deadline.."

"Guess we have to celebrate tonight, I have waited three months to touch you…not tonight though."

"Dean, your on speaker phone."

"So…"

"Mommie is sitting by me."

"Ohhhhh, well I mean she knows we do it shoot. Hi Mom."

Both Jamie and her mom laugh so loudly that Dean joined them on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Dean, are you on your way back."

"No ma'am but I will be on the way in a few hours, I should be in by 9:30. You going to be at the house?"

"Nope, since your coming back I will leave when you call."

"When I call?"

"Yep, when you get off of the plane call me and I will leave."

"You don't have to leave."

"Oh yes I do!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok…I will call you when I land, ok I have one more meeting and I'm on my way to the airport. Love you Jamie…I have something for you to, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will love it."

"Alright baby, love you."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

 _Wait til you see my smile…wait til you see what's next_

* * *

Like clockwork, Dean did as promised and called Marlene when he landed. Luckily Jamie was asleep so she didn't see her mom leave, nor did she hear Dean come in. When he walked in with his bags he dropped them by the door and decided to take his shower in another room so he wouldn't wake Jamie. He was bushed but had something he needed to do. Something he has decided to do months ago, but was waiting for the right time and day to do it.

Walking into the bedroom he was wrapped in a towel and dripping on the floor.

Taking a look at the bed, Jamie was on his side of the bed, holding his pillow. Her face was buried in the pillow and her hands were wrapped around it like she was holding him close. He smiled and took the pants he had been wearing and took out a small box.

Inside of the box was a 4 carat engagement ring, which he silently placed on her ring finger.

* * *

 _But then I felt your love…pulling me back, brick by brick_

 _Your love has built me up…._

* * *

Then laid down beside her and brushed his leg against her so she would wake up.

As he brushed against her for a second time, Jamie stirred and looked over at him and smiled broadly.

"Hi baby."

"Hey babe, you looked so beautiful laying there, I almost didn't wake you."

"It's ok, did mommie leave?"

"Yeah she was gone when I got here. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah actually I feel really good, I want some Burger King though, but I will just get some tomorrow."

"You want me to shoot to the one up the road and get you something?"

"No, I want you right where you are, next to me."

"Your so spoiled Jamie."

"You did it, you shouldn't have started it." She said rolling over and laying on his chest.

"Couldn't help it, when your in love you want your lady to be happy."

"I'm your lady huh?" she said sitting up slightly so she could look in his eyes.

"Sure are, and I think your it…all I need."

Jamie kissed him softly and laid back on his chest. Her hand was under her head and she kept feeling something poke her face. "What is this, owwww." She said jerking her hand from underneath her head.

Dean continue to lay there and said nothing as she looked at her finger. Jamie laid on his chest and looked at her hand and screamed loudly. Looking back at Dean she screamed again. Dean smiled and blushed all at once and raised up and pulled her to him. Placing her face in the palm of his hands he looked deeply into her eyes.

* * *

 _Watch how high I fly_

 _How fast this feeling spreads_

 _Never ever would have thought this would all be available to me again_

* * *

"I never thought that I would meet the woman of my dreams, I thought I would be single all my life. I thought that no woman would be able to complete me, yet here you are. You kicked in every door I had placed up to block love. You broke every stereotype that was out there, you showed me not to judge a book by its cover. I'm not perfect, not by a long shot Jamie, but I know that I can be the man you need, because you're the woman I need. Will you marry me?"

Kissing him softly she looked at him

"I have never asked for perfect Dean, all I ever wanted was love..to be loved for me, to love someone for themselves. No games, no lies, no extras, just he and I..just I and he. You made me fall in love with you without even knowing it. I had no idea you were that man, the one. I had no idea I would be this happy. I thought loving anyone was over…especially after this past relationship." Tears began to form in her eyes and as they fell, Dean kissed her cheek and the taste of her tears made him sit back and take in every part of her beauty "Dean you brought my heart back to me. You gave me my smile back. You did everything that I thought was impossible. I am so in love with you..and yes baby, yes I will marry you."

Dean laid her back and kissed her fully, he had missed every part of her and he had to seal this with all he had. Kissing her he threw his towel on the floor and she smiled at him as she looked down at how hard he was for her. His hands entangled themselves in her hair and she moaned under his kiss.

His lips searched every part of her until that sound escaped her lips, that wanting, that desire, that voice of reason that had decided to remove itself as he took her breast into his mouth. She ran her hands down his back and adjusted her body so he was leveled with her. His kisses sent a firestorm inside of her that left the remnants of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Her hips rose as his hands slid down the jogging pants she wore. He glared into her eyes and took his time placing kisses on every part of her.

She wouldn't look at him, although she wanted to, he watched her head turn from side to side as he felt her flesh burn under his lips. Moving back up his fingers found a place of rest between her thighs. The heat radiating from her almost made him cum, before he even got close to her love.

Opening her up slowly, he played with her and moved his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her until she scratched his back. A hiss escaped his lips as he watched her cum at his touch. Her hips rising slightly he watcher her eyes rolled back and her mouth part. A moan escaped her lips that included his name.

Entering her with his fingers, he could feel how wet she was and how ready she was for him. Sliding his lips down her torso, her hips and finally to her love she breathed in slowly as her sounds escalated..his lips and tongue continued to tease her slowly. The tip of his tongue tickling her clit as it began to swell at his touch. Her hands ran over the auburn colored hair in between her legs as her body reacted to him.

She tried to tame her movements, but as he continued to bring her closer and closer to climax she thrust herself forward and down upon his mouth. Her moans began to become screams of desire as she rose from the bed and clutched at him with all she had within her.

Rising from between her legs Dean inched towards he lips and allowed himself to enter her slowly, the tightness of her surrounded him and he groaned his approval.

Their bodies began to search for the spots needed to bring each closer and closer to the finish of this session.

Dean watched her closely, waiting for her to lock eyes with him. As his trust forced him into her deeply, her mouth parted, which made him kiss her. She thrust her hips upon him fully and the sound of her body accepting him made him moan her name.

Jamie wrapped herself around him and every part of her was intertwined with his body. "Jamie look at me." Dean whispered as he slowed his pace. Jamie's eyes opened and she focused on the pools of blue that she has fallen totally in love with.

Kissing her softly he made love to her slowly. Watching every facial tic, every cringe, every glance. Leaning up from her pillow she pulled him down on her "Dean don't stop, please."

Dean's thrust became stronger and he placed Jamies legs on his shoulders and pinned them back to her shoulders. Taking his time, he thrust himself inside of her deeply, so deeply she screamed. Sounds of the colliding of their bodies filled the room and their moans excelled as they came closer and closer to coming.

"Jamie, cum baby, cum."

His words sent her into a tail spin and her body released itself fully as Dean met her with his own release. As swear dropped upon her chest from his hair Jamie looked at him softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Dean was so taken by her and Jamie by him that they continued their love making through the night. No breaks, no waiting…just continuous movement and desire.

At some point they both fell asleep and when Jamie awoke, before Dean, she looked at him. His leg was wrapped around her, her face was buried in his chest, looking up at him she saw the engagement ring on her finger and realized that the night before had really happened. Smiling to herself, she kissed his chest and nuzzled closer to him, and drifted back to sleep with a smile.


	12. Our Own Little World

For the past few nights Jamie had sat up and just watched Dean sleep. She sat and watched him and said her silent prayers. One night in particular she whispered to God.

"God, I know I am totally in love with this man. I have never…ever…felt the pull from him with anyone. Thank you for the proposal that you allowed…I am so afraid right now, I know I shouldn't be…but I am..I am afraid that I love him too much…too hard…I honestly can not see my life without him right now…so if this is not what is deemed my destiny, then remove him from my life now…before I get any deeper…please." Laying on his chest she looked up at him and kissed his chin. Feeling her close to him, he wrapped his arms around her, as if he knew exactly what she needed, and drifted back off to sleep.

Jamie had so many doubts about what was going on, but every time she looked at him, it felt like she had been searching for him all of her life. It was weird to her…where this was headed and she just wanted to envelope the entire experience.

Little did she know that the same thing she was doing…Dean was doing the same. At certain times of the night he would wake up and Jamie normally was laying turned away from him. He would prop himself up in the bed and stroke her back or hair while she slept. She always found her way back to him, he body would search for him. It would start with her feet reaching back for his warmth.

He always knew when it was about to start because she would begin to mumble in her sleep. His smile would start because he knew her by now. After her feet would begin to move, if she was not able to find his body she would begin to scoot back until her butt touched him. Then her body would relax..and he knew it was time to pull her in, which he would do quickly so he did not wake her. He would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back to him and she would groan, frown and twist and then wind up on his chest. It was the funnest thing he had ever seen but it happened the same time every night and he loved it.

Tonight Dean laid quietly, no tv, no headphones..just the sound of Jamie breathing. He was in deep thought. Flashing back to the diner, and how many days she had watched him from afar. It was a game of cat and mouse because the first day he realized she was watching was when Agnes said something to him about it.

This particular day, Dean had ordered a plate of pancakes, with turkey sausage links, and eggs, along with his cup of black coffee. Agnes gave him a strange look and with a smirk he said

"I went running this morning, so I am a little hungry for something different mom." This brought a huge smile to her face. Simply because she actually saw him as a son.

As agnes came back to his table with his order. She pointed out Jamie.

"That girl has been watching off and on for a few weeks now, and she thinks I don't see her over there." Agnes said with a laugh

"Huh, what girl?" He replied looking up from his novel

"See the chubby girl to your right, sitting in the booth, with the pink shirt and the pink scarf around her hair?"

Dean looked around Agnes slightly and saw a young woman facing him. At the moment she was looking at her tablet, rather intensely.

"Yeah, she isn't even paying attention to me." He said with a laugh

"Give her two minuets and be slick about it, but she will peek over at you." And she did, Jamie raised her head and peeked at Dean and quickly put her head down. Dean began laughing so hard he had to put his fork down and give himself time to breath.

"How long has she been doing that Agnes?"

"About two weeks now, it started when you came in that night with that brunette girl, what's her name?

"Terry, Monica, Angela?"

"I think it was the first one, she was sitting there at the table and you walked in, I think you had on a suit that night Dean, but whatever it was she got all starry eyed. I told her that she might want to stop drooling, and she laughed at me. It was so funny. Every since that night she sneaks peeks at you every few minuets. She will do it again in a few minuets, watch."

After about five minutes, Jamie did it again, and Dean almost spit out his coffee because he wanted to laugh so hard. After that night he started to notice her, and her patterns, but she was not aware of it. He had not paid attention to her before because she wasn't really what he noticed. Yet as the days and weeks went on he found her to be very intriguing, he wasn't sure why, but she seemed to catch him for some reason.

The day he knew that he wanted to go further was a week before he approached her. She sat at her booth and this day, she really didn't pay him a lot of attention, he watched her as she sat on her tablet typing intensely, her face was focused and she was going back and forth from her phone to her tablet. He watched Agnes bring her a cup of coffee and she smiled at her, Agnes stood and talked to her for a few minuets and he could tell she was concerned about her for some reason. As Agnes walked over to his table checking on him, he stopped her.

"What's going on, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she does this a few days a week, this is her refuge from her at home issues. She has been coming here since she was a teenager, but when it comes to her work, she is focused so this is one of those days. I walked over to check on her because she will lose track of time."

"Oh ok." He said watching her closely. He found that attractive, and he looked at her closely, she kept biting her lip and chewing on her pin, and he felt himself getting aroused as he watched her. Finally she looked up from her work long enough to see him, he glanced at her and she smiled at him and he just looked back down at his book…he was interested in her and he knew it.

Laying here now, she was so close to him, her body heat was running up his side. She lay with her butt on his leg. His arm wrapped around her waist, running his other hand up and down her thighs. It was weird how things had happened and how quickly they had progressed. He looked down at her, her hair around her face, balled up close to him and he saw such beauty in her. He loved her..he would die for her, with no questions asked. He had never been so connected to someone, she was not his normal…yet she was his total match..she didn't party, barely drank, was spiritual, and yet she was exactly what he needed to balance his life. It was weird.

Sliding down he positioned himself close to her. Moving her hair back from her neck he kisses her softly. She reached back and smiled. "You ok baby?" She whispered, and this brought a smile to his face as he inhaled her.

"Yeah babe, I am actually great. Jamie."

"Yeah" she whispered as she turned to face him

"You changed my life in less than two years, you really are the one."

"How did I change your life." She said with a smile as she sat up on his chest.

"You just did."

"How?" She said as she kissed his lips, which made him smile and look at her. His blue eyes focused on her

"You made me rethink things. You made me focus on a lot more than I wanted to, that's how."

"Explain."

Grabbing her he pulled her on top of him, and she laid on his chest silently. He legs entangled in his. "You know when I knew I wanted to be with you?"

"No"

"The say you looked me in the eyes from across the diner and I couldn't look back at you. I knew then that you were the one. I have never been too shy…bashful at times, but shy no. You looked up at me and I had to look away from you because I realized I wanted you. The day I decide to come over to the table. I was really just taking a chance..I wanted to see if you were into me like I though. Then I kissed you, and I fell in love…I fell in love with you the first time I touched your lips."

Jamie sat up and smiled at him. She was so madly in love with this man that she couldn't see herself without him. She slid her shorts off and looked at him. Looking directly in his eyes as she released him from his sweatpants. Placing her body on him, she took him inside of her. The air between them evaporated and she leaned on his chest and began to move slowly allowing him to enter her deeply.

Slowly rolling her hips upon him, he sat up and moved her into a position they could both enjoy. Her legs behind him he braced his hand on her back and enjoyed her. "Dean." She whispered as she thrust herself down upon him.

"Yes Jamie." He said as he grabbed her hips and entered her deeply, he hips rocking back and forth in a motion with him.

"I don't ever want to lose you. I don't ever want you to leave me."

Dean kissed her and turned her over on her back and braced himself above her. "You won't, I am here because I love you. I am here because I want to be. I am here because we have a future and I can not see it without you."

Dean moved slowly, his pace showing her tenderness. He leaned down and moved deeper inside of her and Jamie let out a cry of pleasure that made him look down at her with concern in his eyes. "You ok Jamie?" He said as he stopped himself.

"Dean I am so ok, if I was anymore ok I would be in heaven, I am so in love with you." Jamie said as passion filled her.

Deans hands wrapped her legs deeper around him as he thrust himself into her, a small sweat begin to form in the crease of his back and began to glisten as Jamie ran her hands slowly down it. She watched him as he closed his eyes and began to enjoy this place he was in, she felt like the safest place on earth at the moment, Dean reached and braced his hands on the headboard and moved as his pace quickened. Jamie began to feel her body get warmer and she joined his movement as her body started to accept him more and more. Her moans kept him going and turned him into a different person. Looking down at her, her closed eyes knew him, and knew he was watching. As her eyes flew open she let him know she was watching.

"Deeper baby." She whispered

Dean did as she said and spread her legs further apart so he could dig inside of her as deeply as he could. Her moans were like a fire burning under the sheets. Dean felt her getting wetter and he knew she was close. Releasing the headboard he leaned down and began to bite on her neck, sucking gently…one hand released itself from the sheets that he gripped and cupped her breast softly, before taking it between his lips and engulfing her, another moan exploded from Jamie and Dean groaned he was close, she could feel him.

Dean sat up and smiled at her and she laughed "stop playing while we are having sex Dean, damn."

"What I do?" He said as he started to tickle her side.

"Stop it…please.." She said as she laughed.

Dean continued to tickle her and enter her at the same time..she didn't know whether to laugh or cum, but as he neared his limit, he leaned down and whispered his love for her in her ear and came, she whispered the same back to him and joined him. Dean laid on top of her..quiet and comfortable. Jamie's legs remained wrapped around his waist as if she did not want him to move…so he didn't and they both fell asleep.

Dean woke up before Jamie, and he had some things he had to do, like meet Seth and Roman for their monthly gathering. So he left a note on. His pillow and went to the grill for a nice lunch, and some male bonding.


	13. Our Own World

_**None of the words or the rights of "Sweet Love" by 112 belong to me ...thanks for following..sorry for the delay all...**_

Jamie had slept most of the day; she was getting more and more tired daily as the baby was beginning to overtake her body. She woke up at one point looking for Dean but he was gone so she lay back down and didn't remember too much after that.

As the noon hours came she woke up to use the bathroom and get a glass of water, and found the note from Dean letting her know he was meeting Roman and Seth at the grill. So she texted him and asked if he could bring her a burger back, which he gladly said yes and then she laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Dean sat talking to Roman as they waited for Seth to come in. He was ready to tell them both about the engagement and the baby, he was waiting for the right moment, and now that the 3 month mark had come and gone, it was time to let the godfathers of his child know that they were about to be godfathers.

Dean got his usual, a long neck beer, and some chicken wings with blue cheese dressing on the side. Roman ordered a small personal cheese pizza with a soda and ordered Seth a personal pan pizza with Pepperoni and a glass of beer.

"So Dean, what's going on? You're twitching to tell me something, you trying to wait for Seth or something?"

"Kind of yeah, but forget it…your brother is expecting a baby, and getting married" Dean said with a big smile as his dimples caved in completely.

"MAN! WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Roman said as he stood up and hugged Dean tightly.

"Yeah, we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over before we told anyone. She is high risk because of her age. She past the three-month mark last week. I was so happy. I AM so happy right now Ro."

"Dean, wow…I don't know what to say right now…wow…Oh my goodness…"

"Roman, you and Seth need to be prepared because you guys are the godfathers of our baby."

Roman looked at his best friend and his eyes began to water. "I would be honored man." He said as he slapped hands with Dean.

"Honored why?" Seth said as he approached the table

Dean looked up and he explained to him what was going on as well. Seth reacted the same way, with a hug and congratulations. They sat and talked for hours. Roman had a lot of advice for Dean, who was actually nervous about having a child. He had never in his mind imagined this happening. It just wasn't logical. He had no desire to have a child. He had never even thought that he would have this become a part of his life. He also never saw himself with someone like Jamie; it just wasn't logical, not to him.

"What you thinking about Dean?" Seth said looking intensely at him.

"I never imagined any of this man, not even in my wildest dreams, I never saw this one coming, seriously."

"That's when it is real Dean," Roman said with a smile "When it blindsides you, that's when you know that it was meant to be. She came at a point when you were not looking for her. It seems at times what we think it is meant for us to have in our lives at the time is it, then all of a sudden someone comes that is totally not what you expected."

Dean sat and thought about all of the others, and how they touched his life, they were his normal. Party girls, the ones that drank, smoked, hung out at the bars with him and his friends. This was whom he dealt with normally. She…. was not supposed to even be a part of him. She was not supposed to even look his way…yet she did, her eyes…those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Hold on a second guys." Dean said taking out his phone.

Seeing Dean in this element was so good to the two of them, seeing him in love, seeing him care so deeply for someone that was good for him. That had no problem in showing him the love he desired and needed. She was totally opposite of what he was with before.

Jamie lay in bed, still asleep as she dreamed about Dean. His eyes enveloping her in the dream, he was sitting beside her and a blonde female walked by them. She expected him to stare at her, she was beautiful…and yet he held her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him and his eyes…those beautiful eyes focused on hers. She could not release herself from his eyes. They captured her…she just looked at him, his smile..his eyes…he was…beautiful

She could feel the vibration close to her, the ringtone of All Of Me rang loudly by her and she jumped.

"Ummmmm..hello baby hello?"

"You asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I am being super lazy today, I'm getting up now. I need to take my shower anyway and go to the office for a few hours."

"No reason to apologize, you do know you can stay home and work in bed right?"

"I know baby, but I can't let myself get used to that, I have to still be active. Pregnant or not. Tell the guys I said hello." She heard Dean mumbling to Seth and Roman who then yelled in the background their greetings. Which made her laugh as she heard Roman call her momma. "I take it you told them about the baby?"

"Yeah, I told them baby. I couldn't hold it any longer…it was driving me up a wall."

"I know, I know. You know I love you right."

"Yeah, I love you too Jamie. I was just thinking about something. Can we have a date tonight?"

"A date? We date everyday, what kind of date?"

"Well I want to pick you up and we just…go out."

Jamie laughed and touched her stomach and had images in her mind of whom she was carrying inside of her at this moment. "I would like that Dean…I really would."

"Ok cool, pick you up at 8, you won't see me until then so you are going to have to survive without me today…can you do that?"

"I guess I can maneuver through the day without you here with me."

"Ok well, I will see you tonight. Wear something cute." He said laughing

"I guess I can manage that."

* * *

Dean, Roman and Seth began planning immediately. Roman was the romantic one of the group. He went through some scenarios with Dean, basically asking him what did he want the night to be like. Did he want it to be more personal and intimate or did he want it to be an open event (ie: restaurant, maybe a walk or movie). Dean sat for a bit as Roman asked him questions about Jamie, what she liked and did not like. Her favorite things to do. Surprisingly Dean knew every detail.

So they began planning things for an intimate evening. Dean had decided to have a small dinner just the two of them, in a personal location. He knew what food she liked and how she liked being under the stars, so the dinner would be outside at the top of their condo. Dean and Roman completed the arrangements as Seth made a call to a local restaurant to see if they could cater tonight's events. As he smiled Dean knew that this was going to be a special.

Jamie sat in the middle of their bed. She watched television and mentally went through every article of clothing she had and could not figure out what she wanted to wear, but she knew the time was close and even though Dean didn't really care about time, she wanted to be ready.

She decided on a short black dress that accented her hips, she was still slightly self conscious about her weight, it was just habit over all of these years, she struggled daily with it…but over the past year and a half Dean made it his duty to let her know how beautiful she was to him. So her confidence was beginning to grow daily. She slowly prepared herself. As her phone went off she looked at her text messages and there was a picture that came up of her asleep, she was not aware of when it was taken, she just stared at it. She was in a t-shirt and a smile was on her face and under the image Dean texted

 _"Sometimes your most beautiful moments come from the angel that was given to you….see you soon"_

Jamie smiled softly and continued to ready herself for their date. She finally had found the love she needed to make all her dreams come true.

* * *

Dean was dressed in a pair of jeans a light blue dress shirt and a pair of Nikes, he didn't do formal dressing too well, but Jamie already knew that. Roman kept trying to get him to put on a suit, and finally he told him

"Bro, if I put on a suit, I am going to be faking this and Jamie knows me…she would look at me crossed eyed as hell if I did that." Roman looked at his brother and knew he was totally right.

Rolling up to their condo, things had already been set up and he was hoping Jamie was ready for a romantic evening. Dean had always been a romantic, but he had never really had the opportunity to use his romantic senses on someone. The women he dated before her were women who loved to drink and party, Jamie was the total opposite..she was a fun person…who loved to have fun and enjoy herself, but at the same time she let Dean do his thing with the party scene. When his friends came into town from his old rowdy days, she would welcome them…meet them and then let Dean go hang out and enjoy himself.

There of course were those moments in which he would get plastered and come home drunk like an ally cat wino and she would nicely wake up and get him ready for bed.

One night he had gone out with his old crew, and had warned her in advance he would probably come home drunk beyond recognition, and he did. Jamie heard the screaming and loud music from the car he was in and just got up and opened the door as she heard him fumbling. She waved at his buddy Andrew who was riding with an Uber driver, who was laughing so hard at Dean and Andrew, screamed to her

"Thank you mocha sunshine…take care of my bro!" as they driver drove off. Mocha Sunshine was the nickname some of Dean's friends had given her, Dean said because of her smile. She was just fine with it and smiled every time one of his friends said it. As she helped Dean in…the smell of booze on his breath was overwhelming and she just looked at him as she helped him up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Getting a warm rag she wiped his forehead and peeled his shirt and shoes off of him. She tuned him on his side and set the trashcan on his side of the bed, just in case he needed to throw up. Which he didn't tonight and she got in bed behind him and wrapped her arms around the warmth of his body and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at around 6am, Dean woke up and felt her wrapped around him. His mouth a cotton ball he looked back and there she was. Touching her he asked her how he had acted when he got home the night before and she explained it to him, then went and got him a glass of water. Then they returned back to sleep.

Dean saw in her such beauty and grace, she never got on his case, she never argued with him, even when he was wrong, and there were a few moments he was. She loved him, the look in her eyes, and the way she treated him..told him this every time he looked at her.

For some reason tonight he was nervous…he wasn't aware why. He had taken her out to dinner many times. Yet tonight, was different…he wasn't sure what was different, but it just was.

* * *

As she checked the time, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and the look that came across Dean's face let her know she looked the part of his future wife. She had on the black dress she had chosen and a pair of mid heel black shoes to match. Her earrings were silver hoops that were medium sized, and her locs were pinned up in a bun on the back of her head. She had placed a light mixture of foundation and lip-gloss on and topped it off with some Curve Crush… which always drove Dean mad.

Dean walked her to the car and they began their journey to the Marriott Regency Hotel in Cincinnati. She was nervous and quiet and so was he during the drive, but his hand covered hers and he kept a smile on her face in the midst of the drive. As they arrived at the hotel, a valet walked and took the car keys and the car for Dean. He whispered something to him and the young man smiled and nodded as Dean helped Jamie out of the passenger side of the car.

Walking through the lobby, several of the employees smiled at Dean…and the young lady behind the receptionist area, who was also black, looked at Jamie and nodded with a smile as she watched the two of them head towards the elevators. Dean held her hand tightly as they reached the penthouse level of the hotel. The butterflies were evident between the both of them. Dean did not know why he was so nervous…he wasn't proposing. She already had the ring…Jamie didn't know why she felt butterflies…but they were fluttering around inside of her and she was at a loss for words…

As the elevator doors opened Jamie covered her mouth and smiled at the scene that was before her. Candles lit every area of the rooftop. The stars were out and she could see them twinkling down on the two of them. Dean already had a sweater of hers waiting for her, just in case she got cold. She had a particular sweater that she always left in his car, so it was draped over the chair in front of them. Jamie was taken aback at the beauty of what he had done. The suite they were in had the only access to the rooftop. So it was a private area that only the two of them could share. A young man and woman stood by the table, and were prepared to serve the two of them dinner. Jamie just smiled…her eyes red from the tears that were flowing on their own from her eyes.

"Dean what in the world?" she said as she turned to him and placed her hand on his chest. Leaning down he kissed her softly and whispered to her

"Its time you were treated like the angel you are Jamie…this is just the beginning…tonight I want to show you what a lifetime of love looks like with Dean Ambrose."

She hugged him and leaned into his chest sobbing. Dean felt all of the weight she had felt through the years seem to life from her at once. She seemed to be floating in his arms. She wanted to just envelope herself inside of him at that moment, but she just settled for a soft kiss and hug.

* * *

Dean was surprised at how beautiful the rooftop was, Roman and Seth had done most of the planning while he went and got dressed and changed. He knew the layout of what was being done, so it was awesome to see the finished product. He had never really "dated", he had taken out many women…and he had even loved some of them, but he was actually taking Jamie out on a date night…a date night that he hoped would be a monthly thing. Schedule permitting. She was smiling. That was a good sign, always a good sign.

As she laid her head on his chest, he just held her and smiled as she ran her fingers through his amber colored hair. Looking up at him, she caught him in her eyes. He could never resist her. From the first day they locked eyes across the grill, she had him. That smile…it gave him life.

He had to do this the right way. So he pulled her chair out from the table and helped her sit down. Sitting down across from her he took her hand into his and looked at her.

"Jamie, look…I am not an extravagant guy. I am actually a whiskey drinking, beer chugging..normal dude. I sometimes wish I had met you a lot sooner in life. Things might have been totally different for me. I am glad I met you period. You have kind of changed things for me…you know. It's like you just flipped things in my life when I didn't want it flipped. I don't know what I am trying to say..I just."

"I love you too Dean…more than you will ever know." Jamie said with a smile

"I want you so bad right now."

"I want you to, but we have this dinner and stuff…"

"Jamie, if I wanted to make love to you under the stars would you let me?"

"Yes…yes I would."

Deans eyes had that look, that look that Jamie had seen a thousand times…they weren't going to make it all the way through this meal…she was beginning to become engulfed in her desire for him. They tipped through the meal…she had sparking apple juice and he had a beer. He had made sure her favorite, baked spaghetti and spinach was served…the sweet was orange sherbet covered with cherry sauce and a dab of whipped topping. Jamie just looked at him and could not believe that he remembered all of her favorite foods.

As they completed their dinner, Dean stood up and asked her to join him. The young man and young woman that were serving them gathered the dishes on a cart and left the two of them alone.

Dean walked her over to the area on the farthest side of the roof, and there sat a couch that was actually a bed. The two of them sat and looked at the stars and talked to each other about different things. Dean placed his hand over her stomach and smiled to himself knowing that she was carrying a piece of him with her inside, and it made him smiled. She leaned her head on his chest and he began to unpin her locs. She looked up at him and smiled "I got it.." as she removed the remaining pins from her hair and her locs fell perfectly down her back.

* * *

The smell of her perfume and the berry smell from her hair was intoxicating. He leaned her back and began to kiss her as he toyed with her hair. Jamie smiled and stopped him and he looked at her in confusion…

"Dean. Have you ever heard of 112?"

"Who?"

"112, its and r&b group that I love."

"No not really, I mean I only know certain r&b groups and songs. I'm sorry baby," he said bashfully.

"No nothing to be sorry about love, I am the same way with some of your country artist. I want you to listen to a song…it makes me think of you when I hear it."

Jamie took out her phone and pulled up the song "Sweet Love by 112", and as it played she swayed to it and began to sing it loudly.

* * *

 _Gonna hold your body close …you on top of me..can you feel me_

Jamie got up and asked Dean to join her in a dance, which he did freely.

 _I want to make love…sweet love…all night long, til the rising of the sun…bring your body close to mine..its feels so right…don't let go of me_

Dean kissed her softly and his urges couldn't be held back any longer. He wanted her. Pulling the bedding out of the sofa that sat on the roof, it was made up perfectly and he smiled at her and she laughed loudly and the pillows on the sofa became the pillows for them to relax, as the song looped on her phone.

Pushing her dress above her thighs, he removed her underwear and toyed with her as he touched the inside of her thighs…

 _Baby imagine me, kissing all over you..your body's trembling. I know your feeling me. Oh now its getting serious…and im tired of being curious…girl my body is filled with lust…I can't take it no more..I am about to explode…._

His lips searched her as he enveloped her into his mouth and she arched as she grabbed his shoulders. He entered her with his fingers and she sighed his name

 _Girl the chemistry between us I can't explain, I love to hear you call my name.._

As she came he waited no longer to enter her and almost lost himself immediately. How could she be so wonderful and so perfect for him? He grabbed her hair as she lay there and held a handful in the palms of his hands as his thrust slowed and he began to savor how she felt surrounding him inside of her.

Jamie ran her hands over his back and screamed his name over and over and she gave way to him. Her legs began to shake and she had orgasm after orgasm as he took her. He wanted her to feel every part of him. Dean's passion for her was overflowing tonight. He placed her on all fours and began to slowly enter her. She grabbed at him and he took her hand and slammed into her fully. His groans and words turned her on.

"Grab my hair baby…take me." she whispered.

Dean took this as his queue, and he went deeper into her as he held her locs in his hands and pulled her back. The sounds of her as he entered her made him moan her name loudly. They were totally drunk on each other. Their bodies moving in sync with each other over and over. Dean lay down and Jamie mounted him and her body shook immediately, she was in a different place as she threw her head back and looked at the stars. He filled her and she began to cry.

 _The tears you cry are out of happiness, pleasure instead of loneliness_

Dean looked at her as she stopped, and he saw the tears. Sitting up he held her and laid her on her back. Kissing each tear he re-entered her and made love to her slowly. She looked at him. The look of love on him, and she realized what and who she had in her life. She had him…the man she had dreamed about years ago…she had seen this moment in time and realized that this was her dream. The stars, Dean. The baby. She had seen this…she was finally full circle…and she never wanted it to end.

Dean felt her as she dug her nails into his back. He was so gentle…and as he came he leaved down and kissed her with such passion that she held onto him so he could release all of his passions and feelings inside of her.

Dean laid on her chest and they fell asleep quietly as they held each other…as the sun began to peek over the clouds, they looked at each other and wrapped in the sheets and covers on the pullout and went into their room and went back to sleep. It was mid day before they even got up. When they finally did, they were making love all over again…


End file.
